True Elemental
by Impish Delight
Summary: Eight year old Harry Potter makes a deal with a wizard who likes to play with dna to escape the Dursleys. Slash, OC, OCCnss, FWxHPxGW Creature Harry, Grey or dark Harry, some mentor-Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Young Harry Potter, age eight, was sitting on the swings in a park a few blocks from his home at number 4 Privet Drive. He sighed softly and ran a small callused hand through his messy black hair before raising his bright green eyes to look at the overcast sky above.<p>

He had just escaped his cousin Dudley and his gang, who thought that Harry-hunting was a perfect way to spend a summer afternoon. Hopefully the threat of rain would keep them from looking too hard for him.

The boy used his short legs to gently push himself back and forth, careful not to jar himself too much. He had accidentally burnt the eggs this morning and Uncle Vernon had punished him with the belt, so he really didn't need the bruises and scrapes Dudley would give to him he if was caught. The welts on his back were sore enough.

At least he hadn't been sent to the cupboard and was given the freedom to go outside, though he would get no meals today. He _hated_ his cupboard; it was dark and lonely and reminded him how much of a freak he was. How much his family hated him. The only good thing about it was that his uncle couldn't fit in there to punish him.

Harry felt a few drops of wetness fall on his face and arms. He was glad it was summer and was still warm even if it was raining.

It was a rare thing for Harry to be given the run of the neighborhood and not have a day not filled with chores. He was normally stuck inside cleaning or mending. The only time he was let outside was for school or to do yard work and repairs. However, today his Aunt Petunia was hosting a Bridge game and didn't want him and his freakishness around to ruin it. But that suited Harry just fine. It felt nice to get away from her constant glares and reprimands.

He jumped a bit at the first crack of thunder, wincing at the twinge of pain in his back. He knew he should probably go inside but he doubted his aunt would let him in the house. His only other option was to go to Mrs. Figgs, but her house smelled of cats and he really didn't like it there, even though she was nice to him, in her own odd way.

When the rain started coming down harder, Harry made his way over to the covered part of the jungle gym and crawled inside. He leaned gingerly against the cool metal side, which felt very good on his sore back. He watched the lightning through one of the holes and amused himself by imagining a family that loved him. He pretended his parents didn't die in a car crash and that they loved him and that he wasn't a freak. He was able to get good grades in school and had lots of friends and was given a large hot meal for supper every night. He had his own room and clothes that fit and toys that were all his own and not the broken bits and pieces from Dudley that he had taken and hidden in his cupboard.

Harry drew his knees to his chest and waited for the storm to let up. It wasn't long before his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up is was almost sundown. He hurriedly climbed out of the jungle gym, ignoring the tightness of his back and the emptiness of his stomach. If he didn't get home soon his relatives would lock him out of the house for the night and as much as he hated his cupboard, it was better than sleeping under a bush.<p>

He was almost out of the park when he saw an odd-looking man. He was looking about and humming a quirky tune interspersed with quiet mumbles.

"Now, this is the place. Yes it is. Where could my new little friend be?" the man's voice came out in a low, melodic tone.

Harry drew closer and stopped to examine him. The man was curious.

He was tall, taller than his uncle, and had tanned skin. His hair was shiny, chin-length, and curly black and upon his head sat a crooked top hat. His face was narrow and he a long straight nose. He was dressed like a gentleman from those shows his aunt Petunia watched, with trim black pants, shiny shoes and a midnight-blue button vest. The long over coat he was wearing was black with silver upturned cuffs.

He was so preoccupied in the man's unusual appearance that he didn't notice when he turned his deep violet eyes towards him, tilting his head sideways as he examined the youth who was examining _him_.

He studied the boy for a minute, taking in his malnourished appearance and threadbare clothes, and intelligent, haunted emerald eyes. He did not miss the faint bruises dotting the child's pale skin, or the thinness of his arms and face. His hooded eyes widened when he saw a jagged scar on the boy's forehead. _What was the boy-who-lived doing with muggles? Abusive ones at that?_

"Hello young man." And he sent a smile in the boy's direction, ignoring his wide-eyed jump. He then drew what looked like a silver pocket watch from his pocket, opened it and pointed it in Harry's direction.

He smirked. _Oh, this was perfect._

"Well. It seems I have found what I was looking for. Introductions are in order, I suppose. My name is Nikodemus Aeolus Velius, you may call me Master Nik. And if I am not mistaken, you are Harry Potter. Am I correct?"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "H-how do you know my name, sir?"

Nikodemus blinked at him. "Your scar, little one. Any wizard would know who you are by that alone."

Now Harry was just confused. "Wizard sir? They're not real, and why would they know me from my scar?"

_So that old fool Dumbledore has kept him ignorant. How utterly cunning of him, assuming it was him that placed Harry here. _Nikodemus placed a long, slender finger on his chin. _My device didn't detect any other wizards, so it should be easy to take him with me…How lucky. I come here expecting a muggleborn and I get the Savior of the Wizarding world. Even this young, his magical core is astounding; he will work perfectly for my experiment. Now if only I can get him to agree…it will make it so much easier._

"How about I explain it over dinner Harry? Do you know of a good place to eat nearby?"

Harry began to shift uncomfortably. "Umm…"

"I'm not planning to hurt you Harry. In fact, you could say I'm going to help you." And Nikodemus cast a small wandless compulsion charm. It wouldn't do to have the boy not even listen to him.

Though Harry still looked wary, he nodded, and led Nikodemus a few blocks to a small restaurant called Elizabeth's. The hostess led them to a window seat and took their drink orders, coffee for Nikodemus and, after a reassuring nod from Nik, milk for Harry. After a few minutes a waiter came and Nikodemas ordered the grilled salmon while Harry chose the steak.

When they were alone, Harry again began to shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know why I agreed to come but I need to get home…"

"Now Harry," Nik said, ignoring Harry discomfort. "Who are you living with?"

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip while he swung his legs nervously under the table. "My aunt and uncle, Master Nik."

"Do you know anything about your parents? What do your relatives say about them?"

"My aunt said they died in a car crash." And then Harry said more quietly, "And that they were freaks, like me."

Nikodemas narrowed his eyes at this. "Did they say why they were freaks, or why you are one?"

"They don't speak much about my parent's, but me…sometimes weird things happen." And Harry's eyes fell to look at the table.

"What kind of weird things Harry? It's alright, you can tell me."

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying quietly.

"Things breaking on their own…My aunt shaved my hair once and the next morning it was all grown back…and one time, when I was being chased by my cousin and his friends I ended up on the roof of the school…"

"What would you say if I told you that was magic Harry?"

Harry went rigid. "Magic isn't real. My uncle aid so."

A single elegant eyebrow rose. "Then what would you call what you did?"

Harry swallowed and whispered, "Freakishness."

"Look at me little one. The ones that are the freaks are your relatives. No good person would treat a child as they treat you."

Harry frowned and made to speak but Nikodemus interrupted him.

"I can tell they beat you child. Abuse you. I see the bruises. I can see how malnourished you are."

Nikodemus then stared right into Harry's eyes. "Your eyes are more telling though, little one. They are filled with loneliness and pain."

Harry blinked away the tears that were forming. He was eight and eight year olds don't cry.

"I repeat Harry, they are the freaks, not you. Now, I am going to tell you a story, a true story. And I don't want you to interrupt." Nik waited for Harry's nod of agreement before continuing.

"Now, to start with Magic is very real." At Harry's incredulous look NIkodemus cast a wandless spell that would prevent the other patrons from seeing anything out of the ordinary. He then drew out his wand and cast Wingardium Leviosa on Harry's glass of milk. Nik chuckled a bit at the boy's slack-jawed expression as it rose up into the air.

"Is that proof enough?" Nikodemus asked.

Harry nodded mutely.

"Good. Now people who can use magic are called witches or wizards, depending on gender. A person who can't use magic is called a muggle."

"So my relatives are muggles?"

"Yes. There are three types of wizards, pureblood, halfblood, and muggleborn. A pureblood is exactly that, a person who parents and ancestors are pureblooded witches and wizards. A muggleborn is a wizard whose parents are muggles and a halfblood is someone who has one muggleborn parent and one pureblooded parent. You Harry, are a halfblood. Your father was a pureblood wizard and your mother was a muggleborn witch."

"In wizarding society there are some who believe muggleborns are inferior because of their non-magical blood for reasons which I will explain later."

As soon as Nikodemus finished talking, the waiter brought out their food. Nik let a few moments pass in silence while they started their meals before he started up again.

"About fifty years ago, a powerful wizard named Voldemort began gathering followers under the banner of the dark. Now, when I say dark, I mean witches, wizards and creatures that use magic classified as dark, or evil by the Ministry of Magic, our governing force in Britain. Allowable magic is called Light or neutral. In reality, most magic or creatures labeled as dark are not evil. Highly destructive, and powerful yes, but not evil. It is intent which makes something evil or not. However, most purebloods practice this magic so it was easy for Voldemort to have them rally under him, as dark magic was his forte and most of the purebloods share his views. He was one of the ones who believed muggleborns and muggles were inferior, rather hypocritical of him, and enforced his ideals with violence and acts of terror. The wizarding populace became so terrified of him that they wouldn't even speak his name. They still don't, merely referring to him as You-Know-Who."

"He continued his war till about seven years ago, when he was defeated. Not much information is known about how it came to pass, the only sure thing is that he entered the Potter's home to destroy them and you were the only one to make it out alive. Voldemort himself gave you that lightning bolt scar on your forehead and now to the wizarding world you are known as the boy-who-lived. A hero.

Harry stared at him incredulously for a moment before he squeaked out. "Me! A hero? I'm just a nobody. How can I be famous for something I don't remember? I was just a baby! What could I have done to destroy Voldemort?"

"Nobody knows Harry. And whether or not it was you who destroyed Voldemort you are not a nobody. You have a very powerful magical core for one so young. I imagine you are also quite intelligent given who your parents are. No Harry, you are not a nobody, you have a vast amount of potential. "

Harry wasn't sure he believed what the man was saying about his potential, but he blushed under the praise anyway.

"It is in fact, your potential that brought me here. You see, I've been looking for a young witch or wizard with a powerful core to help me with one of my experiments. I'd like to offer you a proposition."

"What's a proposition? And what the magical core thing you keep talking about?"

"A proposition is like a deal. I offer you something in return for something." At Harry's suddenly wary look Nik chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing bad Harry. I'll explain in a moment. As for a magical core, it is a person's supply of magic that rests in the center of their being, understand?"

Harry was still a bit confused but he nodded anyway.

"Now, in return for your help with my experiment I will adopt you as my son and take you away from those relatives of yours. Provide you with a proper upbringing and schooling. A real home, unlike the place you are in now. I would never abuse you."

They were both silent for a few moments before Harry asked.

"Why? Why would you want _me_?" Harry said harshly.

"We've already been over that. I hope with time we can repair the damage those filthy muggles did to your psyche." _Not to mention that having the boy-who-lived disappear from under that old coots nose will shock the wizarding world._ _What fun._ He eyed the boy as he took a sip of his coffee. It looked like he had gone into shock. Nikodemus frowned._ What was Dumbledore doing leaving this boy in the care of those muggles in the first place. Surely he is not ignorant of what is going on. Harry is much too important to just leave completely unattended._

Harry found his mind reeling. He was being offered a home. A chance to escape the Dursley's, a chance to find a place he belonged. And even though he wasn't sure he trusted the strange man across the table from him, he found his heart filled with the longing to take his offer.

"So what is the experiment? What would I have to do?"

Nikodemus let out a grin. "Well, my primary research deals with the nature of magic and science. I'm planning to combine the two in this experiment. To understand you need to know that there are two main sources of magic; the magic from your own personal core that is created by you and natural or 'wild' magic that exists in the world around us. Your personal magic allows you to manipulate the natural forces around you; wild magic _is_ the force around you. Are you following?"

Harry shook his head no. Nikodemus let out a wry chuckle.

"For example, a wizard can cast a spell to summon fire and use it as a shield or weapon, but a magical creature, like a phoenix, actually has a core that is directly connected to the wild magic of their element, in this case fire. This gives the phoenix infinite power to draw on and they also gain the characteristics of that element."

"Oooh, I get it. I think. So phoenixes are real?"

"Yes, they are very real, as are griffons, dragons etc. Now, May I continue?" Harry nodded sheepishly

"My dream is to combine the two separate sources of magic. To put it simply, I want to create an elemental wizard. An elemental wizard is a term used to describe a wizard who can use wild magic the way a magical creature can. In the past, there have been many legends about elemental wizards. None of these have been verified however. There are some wizards who can command greater control over an element than average but they are still not true elementals. My goal with this experiment is to turn you into the first elemental wizard. Not only would this be a breakthrough magically and scientifically, it would give you added protection and power. It is highly likely that Voldemort is not dead and if he really is, you will still have enemy's in his followers. Do you have any questions?

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a second before asking. "How would you do the experiment and why do you want to do it?"

"Ah, the how is a little complicated. Simply put, I'll be fusing a portion of a magical creature's core to your own and splicing some of their dna with yours. I already have the creature, the only thing I need is a wizard who is both young enough for their bodies to be able to adjust to the changes, and magically powerful enough to fuel the changes and survive. I guess I should warn you that this experiment could be deadly… As for why. Why not? I want to see how the magic will interact. I want to create something. And it sounds amusing. Is that enough reasons?"

Harry nodded, his mind still stuck on the deadly part. He didn't want to die, but he really didn't want to remain with the Dursley's. He wanted a family. Plus, it sounded like an adventure. But was the risk worth it to him?

"What kind of changes would I go through?" Harry said after he came out of his thoughts.

Nikodemas smiled in approval. "Very good question little one. I can't say for sure, but it is likely you will gain some of the physical traits of the creature. You might even be able to shift forms."

That sounded pretty cool. He imagined having wings like a phoenix or being able to turn into a dragon. That would be brilliant.

But again, was it risk the chance of him dying? His mind went back to what Master Nik had said about Voldemort and his followers.

He would be in danger either way and at least this way he would get out of the Dursley's and gain some cool powers.

"Master Nik?" Harry said after a few more minutes of internal debate. "I think I want to help you with your experiment."

"Wonderful." Nikodemus said as a large, somewhat feral grin grew on his face. "I think a celebratory dessert is in order. What would you like? I particularly fond of apple strudel myself…"

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Post a review and let me know. I got this idea in my head and just fell in love with it. This story is going to be so fun! :D Don't worry about this interfering with my other story. The chapters for this one will are about half the length so it won't get in the way.<p> 


	2. 2 The Experiment

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed!

Last time

"_Master Nik?" Harry said after a few more minutes of internal debate. "I think I want to help you with your experiment."_

"_Wonderful." Nikodemus said as a large, somewhat feral grin grew on his face. "I think a celebratory dessert is in order. What would you like? I am particularly fond of apple strudel myself…"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 The Experiment<p>

After dessert, Nikodemus led Harry into the alley behind the restaurant and told Harry to grasp his arm firmly. That was all the warning he gave before he apparated them away.

After a few moments where Harry felt he was being squeezed through a mouse hole they reappeared in a brightly lit entry hall. Harry's eyes were wide as they took in the large elaborate chandelier and double grand staircases that were the center of attention in the two-story entry hall. Between the staircases was a circular mosaic of an eight-headed hydra whose dark colors stood out strikingly against the tiled floor.

"Is this your home?" Harry whispered as he found himself clinging subconsciously to Nikodemus' arm as he took in the unfamiliar environment.

"Hmmm? Oh yes. This chateau was built by my grandfather for my grandmother Seraphine's wedding present. She was originally from France you see. Now come along. We need to get you situated so you are rested and prepared for the experiment tomorrow."

"We're doing it tomorrow?"

"Yes, no sense wasting time." Nik said with a smile as he led Harry up the left set of stairs. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to remain out of the first floor of the east wing as well as the cellar as my lab and experiment rooms are located there. You have free rein to roam the island and the rest of the chateaux as long as you are careful. But do avoid going into the stable house out back without me, as that is where I keep my creations."

Harry's mind was filling with questions but he settled on asking. "You said Island. Aren't we in London anymore? And how exactly did we get here?"

Nikodemus paused in front of the door he was about to open. _The little one is very curious. How delightful. I love minds that like to question. It makes things more interesting. _

"We came here by apparition Harry. It is a method of travel wizards use to disappear from one place and instantly reappear in another. As for where we are, we are on a small island between Morocco and Spain, just east of the Strait of Gibraltar."

"I know where Spain is sir, but not the other places."

"Well I expect you to use the library and tell me where they are at the end of the week. The library is just past the door between the entry stairs. Now come on in and I'll show you your room." Nikodemus then opened the door and pushed Harry gently inside.

They were greeted by what a good-sized study. There was a large roll-top desk in front of the window and two forest green wing chairs and a table in front of a stone fireplace that sat in a corner of the room. On the left wall by a door was a matching chaise with comfy looking pillows. There was also plenty of built in shelving for books and things. The room had warm cream walls and wide dark oak trim that matched the furniture. There were also a few landscape paintings.

"This is your own personal suite. This room here will be the room you use for your studies. The bathroom is just past that door," and Nik pointed to a door on the left wall. "As is the closet. If you go through the door on the right you will find your bedroom. I expect you to be tidy and if you need anything just call for Linny, the house elf who will be attending to your needs. She will also be waking you up in the morning."

Harry pulled his gaze away from his new room and asked. "What's a house elf Master Nik?"

Nikodemus blinked. "Oh yes, I guess I should introduce you. House elves are bonded servants for wizards. The bond between a wizard and house elf is what keeps the house elf alive." He then called out.

"Linny!" and suddenly there was a loud pop and a small figure with floppy ears wearing a plain red frock appeared. Harry could only stare.

"Master called Linny?"

"Yes, Linny. I'd like to introduce you to Harry. You will be seeing to his needs from now on and I will soon be adopting him as my son."

The elf turned her large doe eyes on Harry and said excitedly. "Oh Linny is very pleased to meet young Master Harry. Is you be needing anything?"

Before Harry could speak Nikodemus said. "Can you bring a pair of my pajamas Linny? I think that would be all for now."

"Right away sirs." And she snapped her fingers. Harry was very surprised to see a set of sleepwear appear in Linny's hands. She handed them to Nikodemus who whispered a spell and they shrunk down to Harry's size.

"Magic is brilliant" Harry breathed.

Nikodemus gave him a knowing smile as he handed to clothes off to Harry. "That it is little one. There is nothing a witch or wizard can't accomplish with enough magic, hard work and imagination. Now, head off into the shower. Linny will bring you a pair of clean clothes in the morning. After we see how the experiment goes we'll see about going shopping."

Harry was just about to the bathroom door when Nik called. "I'm leaving a beginners book on magical creatures on the desk. I want you to read the parts I bookmarked before going to sleep. The creature you will be bonding with tomorrow is called a 'Shadow Panther'." And before Harry could say anything Nikodemus was out the door.

Harry bit his bottom lip and opened the door to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how he felt about things going so fast, but it was probably better than having to worry while waiting. He paused when he took in the view.

It was large, as big as the kitchen at the Dursley's with walls the same cream color as the study. The wall in front of him had a dark green granite topped vanity and full length mirror from which his scrawny reflection…waved at him. Harry blinked. Now it was smiling. Hesitantly Harry waved back and his reflections smile grew wider. Weird.

Harry looked to the left and saw a door he figured led to the closet. To his right was a large glass enclosed marble shower and tub. The center of the dark tan tiled floor was covered with a long vine-patterned green rug that extended from shower to the closet.

Harry put the pajamas down on the counter and quickly slipped out of his clothes and into the shower.

As he scrubbed himself clean he couldn't help but reflect on how different everything was. He had never been allowed his own room before and now he had his own room, bathroom and study! Nikodemus even said he might take him shopping! He'd never had anything that wasn't handed down from Dudley, except his glasses. Those had been picked out of a recycle bin.

This new life would certainly take a while to get used to.

He gave his hair a final rinse and turned off the shower. He got out and put on the pajamas that turned out to be silk.

He found his clothes missing and guessed Linny must have picked them up. He padded back into the study after drying his hair and grabbed the book Nikodemus had left for him. He then made his way into his new bedroom.

He jaw dropped again and Harry briefly wondered whether it was going to fall off or not with all the abuse it was taking today.

His bedroom was just as large if not more so than Dudley's had been. It was again done in the same cream color of the study with dark oak trim work. The room was dominated by a queen sized wrought iron canopy bed with slender tree branches forming the decoration on the headboard and footboard. It was covered in large fluffy cream and forest green blankets and overstuffed pillows. On either side of the bed were nightstands with antique looking lamps. There was a large bay window with a plush window seat that would have a wonderful view of the shrub land and coastline in the daylight.

Harry walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers while sighing in contentment. He rolled onto his side to turn on one of his bedside lamps and noticed a glass of milk waiting for him. He wondered if it was Linny who had left it and reminded himself to thank her in the morning. He drank it before leaning back against the comfy pillows and examining the book.

It was titled _A Beginner's Bestiary for Young Witches and Wizards. _Harry opened it and after a quick scan of the contents went to the page about Shadow Panthers.

The Shadow Panther

Other names it is known by are the _Raven Panther_ or _Winged Panther_.

Description: The Shadow Cat resembles a leopard with a long lean body and a long tail. Its fur coat is a shadowy black in color and some who have seen it have reported a faint pattern. On its back are large raven-like wings. Starting at the base of its skull and extending down its back are small feathers hidden among the fur. When agitated or excited the Shadow Panthers edges tend to blur, mostly around the tail.

Abilities: Shadow Panther's are extremely fast and strong. They also can poison prey or cause sickness with their bite. A Shadow Panthers mind is also naturally shielded from invasion. The most amazing ability of the Shadow Panther though is their ability to control and travel through shadows. Making them one of the few creatures tied to the element of shadow. With their strong connection with this element, theses large cats can actually 'read' a person's shadow to find out their hidden thoughts and feelings. Shadow Panthers can also manipulate shadow into solid form. Their feathers when plucked become hard as steel and very sharp. They are very useful in a variety of complicated and powerful potions are very expensive.

Behavior: Shadow Panthers are highly curious in nature but prefer to watch things from a distance. They tend to have little or no interaction with humans.

Origin: Popular theory says Shadow Panther's are said to be the result of the pairing of a Night Raven (p84) and Nundu (p137) though nothing is proven.

Wow. Harry thought. That sounded brilliant. He supposed he could live with this, if he couldn't be a dragon.

He then went to the other chapters Nikodemus had bookmarked, not surprised to see they were the ones about Night Ravens and Nundu's.

Night Ravens, it turned out, were the descendants of the Norse God Odin's birds Huginn and Munnin who traveled the world to bring him information. The Night Ravens could travel through shadows like the Shadow Panther and could find anything hidden.

The chapter on the Nundu said that it was native to Africa and was a gigantic leopard capable of breathing out diseases. They had destroyed whole villages and it took at least a hundred wizards to subdue one of them.

After finishing the last chapter Harry laid the book on his nightstand and shut off his lamp. He had had only a little difficulty reading the passages and understood most of it and was very pleased with himself.

He laid back and fell asleep quickly. His dreams filled with cats of epic proportions and cawing birds.

* * *

><p>Linny woke Harry up at eight the next morning, bringing with her a pair of black trousers and a plain long-sleeved white shirt. Harry dressed quickly and the happy little elf led him to the dining room where a single place was set.<p>

"Master Nik is being in the lab young sir. Yous is to finish your meal and go there. Linny will wait for you."

"Thanks Linny." Harry said as he dug into his meal of honey sweetened oatmeal and fruit. It didn't take him long before he was finished. He was nervous and his stomach felt a little queasy.

Linny frowned at his breakfast for a moment before leading him into the east wing and then down a set of stairs into the cellar. She knocked once announcing their presence before Nik's voice told them to enter. Harry did so with considerably more trepidation than Linny.

"Good morning Harry! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir"

"Excellent. And did you read the chapters I wanted you too?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go over to that corner and greet Leila while I finish prepping things." and Nikodemus gently shoved Harry into the direction of a shadowy corner.

When Harry got closer he began to distinguish a form sitting there, as well as two glowing eyes. Harry gulped and looked back over at his shoulder at Nik but the man was occupied so he slowly made his way closer.

When he could clearly make out the shape of a large cat he took a deep breath and murmured a quiet hello.

"_Hello yourself youngling." _Came the soft reply. "_It is good to see that Nikodemus chose someone who is not a coward. My name is Leila child. What is yours?"_

"Harry, Miss Leila." He said and the creature huffed in amusement startling him a bit.

"_You may call me Leila. After all, after today we will be quite close."_

"So you are the one who's doing the experiment with me?"

"_Yes"_

"Can I ask a question?"

"_Of course."_

"The book I read last night said that Shadow Panther's don't like to interact with humans. Why are you doing this? I'm sorry if that's a rude question though…"

"_It's a good question Harry. It is true most of my kind prefer to stay in the shadows, but I owe Nikodemus a debt. This also benefits one of my own selfish desires."_

At Harry's quizzical look she continued.

"_I was imprisoned by a horrible witch who sold off my feathers to gain wealth. Nikodemus rescued me. Also, due to my treatment while I was captive I cannot have children. By participating in this scheme of his I can gain one. A child of both my magic and blood. Even if you will be a little different."_

Harry stared at her for a few moments before saying quietly "So…so you'd be like my mother?"

"_Yes child. And I would be happy if you would call me such."_

Harry had to fight to blink back tears. As he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt Leila came forward to bump him gently in his chest. Harry put his small hands on her head and hesitantly scratched her ears.

"_Oh that feels wonderful little one. Don't stop." _And Harry was rewarded for his efforts when she started to rumble in happiness.

Nikodemus came closer and smiled at the pair. "Well, it seems you two are getting along just fine. Though I'm afraid it's time to start the experiment. Come over here Harry. And take off your shirt please."

He then had Harry lie down on a metal table with restraints for his arms and legs.

"It's just a precaution. Normally I would have you unconscious for something like this but you are going to need to be awake so your magic is as powerful as possible throughout the procedure. This is going to be painful."

Harry just nodded, too nervous to speak. Nikodemus dipped a slim paintbrush in a clay jar and began to paint figures on Harry's bare chest.

"These are runes and will allow your magical core to fuse with a piece of Leila's. It will also help fuse your DNA. He then went over to where Leila was lying in the corner and put the same marking on her chest. "They will activate when I mutter the proper spells. He then went to his worktable and grabbed a needle filed with a clear substance. He injected it into Harry's arm.

"Now I will cast the spell to fracture a piece of Leila's magical core."

Harry heard him speak some words he thought were Latin. After he was done Leila said.

"_It doesn't feel different."_

"It won't until it is pulled away to Harry. Now, little one are you ready to begin?" At Harry's slight nod Nikodemus gave him a small smile before starting another string of spells.

After the first phrase was uttered the waves of pain began to shoot through Harry and he screamed. It felt like he was being torn apart, inside and out. All thought emptied from his head as his body tried to deal with the ferocious onslaught of agony.

To Harry the pain seemed to last for days. Just as he was about to give in, just when he thought he couldn't take anymore it finally began to taper off. As the pain left his awareness he could feel his body trembling. Nothing had ever hurt like that before. _Nothing_. Not his uncle's beatings or his broken bones. Not even when his aunt held his hand on the stove for almost a full twenty seconds.

He began to feel unconsciousness tug at his senses and fell blissfully into its open arms. The last thing he heard was Nikolas' cry of success.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Do you like the creature I had Harry fuse with? Please review and let me know!<p>

Follow the url below to see what I'm basing the Chateaux on. Don't forget to remove the spaces.

http:/ .org /wiki/Ch%C3%A2teau_de_Boisclaireau


	3. 3 Changes

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Last Time

_To Harry the pain seemed to last for days. Just as he was about to give in, just when he thought he couldn't take anymore it finally began to taper off. As the pain left his awareness he could feel his body trembling. Nothing had ever hurt like that before. Nothing. Not his uncle's beatings or his broken bones. Not even when his aunt held his hand on the stove for almost a full twenty seconds. _

_He began to feel unconsciousness tug at his senses and fell blissfully into its open arms. The last thing he heard was Nikolas' cry of success._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three Changes<p>

Harry awoke to find himself back in his room. The light was shining brightly from his window and his eyes watered at the abuse. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. He distantly heard a gasp and a pop but he was too preoccupied with how achy he felt to really give it any notice. He wondered briefly what he had done to anger his uncle Vernon this time before he remembered where he was.

He slowly drew the pillow off his head when he heard an amused rumble. He opened his eyes and blinked confusedly at the wide expanse of black in front of him.

"_Good Morning youngling."_

The whispery voice reminded Harry instantly of Leila. He pushed himself up on a protesting elbow to take in her form lying beside him. Before he could speak, she used a large paw to pull him down and pin him in place as she began to lick his hair with her raspy tongue.

"Leila! What are you doing?" The Shadow Panther paused in her ministrations.

"_I thought you were going to call me mother?"_

Harry blushed slightly while trying to wriggle free. "Umm right. Mother, why are you licking my hair?"

The Shadow Panther had begun a loud rumbling purr as soon as Harry had addressed her as mother and she went back to her task with zeal, ignoring any protests Harry made and leaving his question unanswered.

Harry heard the door open and twisted his head around to see Nikodemus watching them with wide eyes.

"Help please."

Nik's eyes crinkled in amusement and he stifled his laughter with the back of his hand. _Oh my. Isn't this a precious picture…Despite Leila's efforts though, I doubt Harry's hair will come out of this looking for the better._

"Oh but I can't little one. Don't you know it is very unsafe to come between a mother Shadow Panther and her cub? Besides, she's only showing her affection. She has been very worried about you."

Harry glared at him, seeing the amusement plain as day in the man's eyes. He then let Leila continue her ministrations without anymore fuss on his part. He couldn't very well be upset at her for just showing she cared could he? Luckily for Harry though, it wasn't long before Leila stopped.

"_Is there something you need Nikodemus?" _

"I'm afraid so, dear Leila. I need to examine Harry and I'm sure he has questions now that he's awake."

Harry took advantage of Leila's distraction and escaped her hold, rolling over to the edge of the bed before sitting up. "Yes! How did the experiment go? I'm not dead so I guess that means it worked, right?"

"Quite." Nikodemus said with an amused smile before turning to address Linny. "Go fetch Harry something to eat. Soup and bread would be best. Make sure it's something filling as he's been asleep for a week. Despite the nutrient potions he's bound to be very hungry."

"I've been asleep for a week!" Harry exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes." Nik said while walking over to stand by where Harry sat on the bed. "Your body needed time to adjust to the changes. How are you feeling by the way, tired still? Sore perhaps?" After Harry informed him he felt alright despite a bit of tiredness Nikodemus nodded and said. "Now sit still. I'm going to cast a diagnostic spell."

Despite his curiosity he did as directed, and after shifting slightly one more time he stilled. He was having a hard time finding a comfortable spot. Something felt a bit off…

Harry was distracted from his train of thought when he felt a faint tingling. Harry was then bemused to see Nikodemus' violet eyes seemingly stare into thin air as he mumbled under his breath.

"Good. Good. Coming along nicely…Still some residue though…shouldn't be harmful."

Harry waited till the man was finished before he asked. "What was that sir?"

"It was a spell that allows me to examine your physical condition as well as the condition of your magical core." He then beamed at Harry. "I must say you're doing far better than I had expected."

"I'm glad sir." he said as he ran a small hand through his hair only to stop short at the feel of an unfamiliar bump.

"Master Nik, what's on my head?" he asked a little worriedly.

Nikodemus smirked down at him. "Why don't you see for yourself? Stand up and see if you're steady enough to walk over to the window seat and then I'll conjure up a mirror." Nik then helped Harry get to his feet. While he did feel a bit unsteady and weak he was able to make it over to window seat by leaning a bit on Nik's arm while Leila watched with concerned black eyes. As he had walked forward he had felt something brush against the back of his legs, igniting more curiosity and worry.

He sat down, hand reaching behind until he pulled up…a tail. A long, furry black tail. Harry Jumped up and Nik had to catch him before he lost his balance. As Harry lay in Nik's arms he hesitantly stroked his fingers down the silky appendage before grasping the end firmly in both hands, looking up at Nik and saying a bit dumbly.

"I have a tail."

Nikodemus nodded amused. _Oh my, his reactions certainly are amusing._

"And I'm guessing the bumps on my head are cat ears?"

Nik nodded again.

"Oh." Harry said lamely. He then continued to stare in fascination at the tail in his hands, not even commenting when Nik sat him back down and changed one of his pillows into a tall mirror.

"Harry?" Nikodemus called, drawing the boy's attention to him.

"Oh. Sorry sir. Didn't mean to space out." Harry said as he sent a small smile in the man's direction. He stood up to view himself properly in the mirror, keeping one hand on the seat for balance since his legs still felt a bit shaky.

The first things that caught his eyes were his large shadowy black cat ears. They sat perched atop his head and twitched whenever they caught a noise, whether it was Leila shifting or the birds outside the window. Harry also gratefully noticed he still had his normal ones but he didn't know if they still worked. He then took in his tail, which was almost as long as his body and was the same black as his ears. It came out above the low waistline of his sleep pants and Harry briefly wondered if he would have to cut hole in the bottoms of all his trousers. As Harry was examining it, his tail seemed to blur a bit around the tip and Harry remembered what the book had said would happen when a Shadow Panther became excited or agitated. If finding out you had a tail didn't count as exciting he didn't know what would! He then looked for other changes, noticing his skin was a bit paler and his green eyes were slitted like a cats. That was pretty wicked. He became aware of a faint itch at the base of his skull and wasn't really surprised to find small feathers lying under his messy hair. Leila, his mum he corrected hadn't really helped it and his hair was even messier than normal. He was a bit shocked to see his scar had faded a bit, but that was probably a good thing since it was so famous. All in all Harry was pleased. The only disappointment was his lack of wings.

His ears suddenly twitched when Linny suddenly popped back. She brought a tray laden with delicious smelling food that had Harry salivating. She sat it down on the window seat with a large smile.

"Linny is glad young master is awake now."

"Thank you Linny" Harry said as he turned his attention back to the mirror, though his stomach grumbled at the strong smell of the meal. Nik chuckled.

"There is one more thing you should see before you eat little one. Take off your shirt and look at your back."

Harry complied, if only to get to his meal quicker.

When he turned his head to gaze at what Nik wanted him to see he gasped.

Starting from the tops of his shoulders all the way down to disappear beneath his waistline was a pair of lifelike iridescent black wings that appeared to be…tattooed onto his skin. He ran a finger gently over his shoulder and noticed that the feathers felt a bit raised.

"Wow. Harry said with a large grin. "This is brilliant."

"Magic truly is fascinating." Nikodemus said, drawing Harry's attention. "I would never have imagined your wings manifesting in such a manner. As far as I can tell it's to keep the drain on your magic to a minimum. You should be able to learn how to grow them out though."

"I have real wings? Will I be able to fly?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We'll have to see, but I expect so. Now sit down and eat your meal. While you're doing so I have a few more things to speak with you about. Harry smiled and did as instructed, pulling the tray laden with beef barley soup, sourdough bread and milk onto his lap. Nikodemus then sat on the edge of his bed and took out a small sphere out of one of his pockets. He held it gingerly in his long fingers as he began.

"You remember what I told you of Voldemort Harry?" at Harry's nod the man smiled slightly and continued. "Good. Now, while Voldemort was an extremely powerful wizard, there was one thing he feared most of all. Can you guess what it would be?" Harry shook his head. "It was death little one. He feared the end of his own life and power. Now there have been several rumors that he took steps to overcome death, to become immortal. But with his defeat the night your parents died those were mostly laid to rest. However, while you were asleep I found proof that Voldemort did indeed achieve a form of immortality."

"What did you find?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I found this." Nikodemus said as he held up the sphere. At Harry's confused look he chuckled. "It is called a Horcrux little one, an object that stores a piece of soul so that the rest of a person's soul is tied to the earth and can't pass on into death. It is very dark magic and can only be accomplished if you split your soul."

"How do you split your soul?" Harry said as he eyed the sphere in fascination.

"By killing someone."

Harry blanched.

"It's quite a fascinating process actually." Nikodemus said while gazing down at the Horcrux in his hand. "When you murder someone, your soul is fractured. Left alone it would heal over time, but when creating a Horcrux the witch or wizard doing so uses a ritual to separate the fractured piece and then they place it in an object. It is not true immortality, as your body can still be destroyed, but it is close enough."

"So that sphere is one Voldemort created? Where and how did you find it?"

Nik smiled approvingly at Harry. "Yes, this is a Horcrux created by Voldemort. As the how and why, I found it in you, or more accurately your scar while examining you after the experiment. Naturally I removed the piece of his soul and placed it in a more appropriate vessel. "

Harry looked up at him with horrified eyes. "In me? But how? And what are you going to do with it?"

I think it's safe to say it was not intentional and he was most likely going to use the deaths of your parents and you to create one in a more suitable container. However, whatever went wrong resulted in a piece of his soul sticking to you instead. It is also likely this isn't the only Horcrux Voldemort created. As for what I am going to do with it, I believe you should keep it." And Nikodemus conjured a chain and affixed the sphere to it. "It might prove to be a valuable bargaining chip if you ever come across Voldemort again. There is also a lingering connection between you and it and it is less likely to cause trouble in your hands." He then held out the Horcrux necklace to Harry who put it on reluctantly. Harry took a moment to examine it closer and noticed the sphere swirled with murky grey colours with a hint of bright green in the center.

"So he really is still alive then?"

"In a way and this will cause difficulties for you in the future."

"You mean he'll want to kill me."

"Maybe. But the more pressing concern is that both sides of the war will try to manipulate you to their side, whether you wish to be involved or not. Dumbledore especially will seek to use you. He has always preferred to use others instead of getting his hands dirty."

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"He is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. Albus Dumbledore is the figurehead for the Light and is also the headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in Briton. He is also the one who placed you with the Dursley's and it is my belief that he did so with only his benefit in mind. Not yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Keeping you ignorant of the wizarding world and your place in it and allowing you to be abused by your relatives would leave you far more open to manipulation on his part. Do you understand?"

"Not exactly. But the fact that he left me with the Dursley's is a big enough reason to not like him in my book."

Nikodemus chuckled. "Quite. You will understand better eventually. Now, by simply having the name Harry Potter you will be subjected to the whims of the wizarding world and its power struggles and if Voldemort returns as he is very likely to do, it will be much worse. Your name also makes it difficult for me to legally keep you, as my reputation is not very credible. The Ministry and Dumbledore would not allow the one considered to be a savior in my care."

At Harry's worried look Nik smiled softly and ran a hand through the boy's hair before stopping at his ears and rubbing them gently. "Do not worry little one. I made a promise to keep you and I will do so, and not only because you are my latest experiment. You have impressed me, and I look forward to seeing how you develop. Not to mention your mother here will certainly not let you go." Leila growled in agreement to the last statement and came to sit on the floor by Harry's seat. She laid her head on his lap and let Harry scratch her ears.

Harry giggled while he used his free hand to wipe his eyes. "So what do we do then?"

"We have two options really." Nikodemus said as he removed his hand. "I can keep you hidden away on this island, or we can use a blood adoption potion and make you my son in blood as well change your name. By far the best choice is the potion I think, as this will allow you the freedom to interact with the wizarding world, attend school and such. You will also be able to make your own choices regarding the war without the weight of others expectations."

Harry was thoughtful for a few moments. He didn't like the idea of being stuck on this island, even though it was so nice. But the potion, whatever it was might be a good idea. Harry really didn't like the idea of someone just using him for his name. And he could prevent that if he just let his name go. He wasn't that attached to it. He hadn't even known his name before he started school since the Dursleys only called him boy or freak. It would be nice to start over and leave the painful memories that went with that name behind him. But was he betraying his real parents by doing so? He didn't even remember them, but they must have loved him.

"Would the Potter's not be my real parents anymore?"

"They would still be your real parents except I would be as much your father as James. However with the potion I am thinking of using my name would be the only one to come up if the ministry or anyone else tested you for your parentage. The potion is deemed dark and therefore illegal by the ministry because it is so powerful but there is no way to know it had been used and is therefore the safest option for us."

"Okay then. I think I'd rather take the potion." Harry said after a moments hesitation.

"Excellent. I'll contact an associate of mine and have him brew the potion. With any luck he'll have it ready in a few days." Nik then patted Harry on the shoulder.

"You should take a shower or bath and then stay in your room for the rest of the day. After we see how your magical core reacts to the wild magic while you are up and about we'll start exploring your new abilities as well as start your lessons on magic. In the meantime I will have Linny send some books for you to read. I'll stop in later and we'll have dinner in your study while we discuss what you have read or any questions you might have. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded. He then slowly made his way out of his bedroom and into the study, this time not requiring any help from the older wizard as the meal he had eaten seemed to put him back in order a bit. When he reached the bathroom door Nikodemus said farewell and informed him he would find several outfits in his closet before he and Leila left. The large feline promising to return to after she ate to keep him company as he read.

Harry then sighed and made his way into his bathroom and to his shower, pausing to eye his new additions in the mirror as he did so. _Well,_ he thought as he waved his tail gently behind him, _if I wasn't a freak before I am one now. But somehow that doesn't seem like such a bad thing anymore. _

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review :)<p> 


	4. Potions Master

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

A huge thank you to all who reviewed and/or favorited this story. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Four Potions Master<p>

Nikodemus walked down the hall, arms crossed and index finger pressed against his lips thoughtfully. How was he to convince Severus Snape to help him with the potion? There wasn't another he trusted to prepare such a complicated brew, not to mention keep his secrets. The man was very skilled in his art and his mind was better fortified than Gringotts.

_Piquing the man's curiosity might work. _He thought to himself_. _But there was always the chance Severus would be wary enough of him for such methods to work. He supposed he could always threaten him but he hated to use such…crass methods. Perhaps if he appealed to the man's love for Lily, inform him of the conditions Dumbledore had left her son in…

_Yes that would do nicely. Perhaps the man might even be persuaded to tutor the boy in potions. He would make a good mentor for Harry and give the little one someone he knows and can depend on when and if he goes to Hogwarts. Excellent._

With a plan in mind and a grin on his face Nikodemus entered his study in the east wing. He strode purposefully over to the fireplace, pausing only to remove a handful of floo powder from the bright blue ceramic jar on his mantle. Nikodemus then kneeled down, tossed the silver powder into the flames and uttered the name Severus Snape in a crisp clear tone. As the flames changed hue from orange to bright green he leaned his head into the fireplace and hoped Severus had kept with his habit of residing at Spinner's End during the summer months.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape leaned back in his plush leather armchair with a contented sigh, setting the delicate crystal liqueur glass containing his afternoon treat of amaretto on the side table before picking up one of his favorite novels. He was looking forward to some light reading before setting back in on his potion's research.<p>

How he relished the summer months. Free from the dunderheaded whelps and thrice-be-damned eye-twinkling headmasters that made his teaching career such a misery. It was really only during the summer holidays that he had the time to experiment with his chosen art as most of his research was much too delicate to conduct in the proximity of the aforementioned dunderheaded students. He was also blessed to be under the ministrations of his house elf Miffy. She always got it in her head to prove she could better take care of her master's needs than the elves at Hogwarts and as such spoiled him rotten whenever he was home. Today for example he had been treated to a rather delicious chicken salad for lunch. Much better than the greasy, fatty foods that made regular appearances for meals in the Great Hall.

Since he was currently feeling quite content, Severus could admit, if only to himself, that maybe teaching at Hogwarts wasn't all that bad, if you looked past most of the teaching staff and ninety-eight percent of the student populace. The school itself was majestic and had long been considered a home to him. A few of the Professors, Sinistra, Flitwick and McGonagall were tolerable acquaintances, good for the occasional stimulating conversation at least. There were even a few students, a very few students, who he felt were actually worth his time to teach.

_Really_, Severus thought as he took a sip of his amaretto, _Albus had been a fool to appoint him as the potions professor, even if it was the best situation for his peculiar…circumstances_. Severus would be the first to admit he had neither the patience nor desire to teach the finer points of potion making to those with no talent or regard for the subtle art.

Severus settled himself further back in his chair and was just about to fully immerse himself in the delightful wit of Mark Twain when an unexpected and rather unwanted face appeared in his fireplace. He scowled down at the grinning visage before setting his book aside and addressing the wizard's fiery countenance.

"Nikodemus. How…_pleasant_ it is to see you again." Severus said with a faint sneer. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Oh come now Severus. Is that really the way to greet an old friend?" _Truly_, Nikodemus thought grinning to himself. _Severus was so much fun to play with. It wasn't often you would find such a delightful mix of dark and light in one person._

Severus just quirked a brow and snorted softly. "Old friend indeed." He said under his breath before replying. "Come on Nik, out with it. What do you want? And please be frank with me. I am a Slytherin and as such I do have an appreciation for cunning and guile but it much safer when dealing with you to have everything out in the open."

Nikodemus gave a cheerful smile. Ah his friend knew him too well. "Am I really that hard to deal with?" At the man's pointed stare Nikodemus chuckled. "There is no need to worry this time Severus. I'm merely in the need of a rather complicated and delicate potion and there is no other I would trust to brew it for me."

"Really?" Severus said a bit disbelievingly. "And what potion do you require?"

"The Sanguis Ascio Potion and I am willing to pay three times the price it is normally commissioned for."

Severus was silent for a moment before responding. "A blood adoption potion? May I ask why you need such a thing?"

Nikodemus gave a small secret smile. "Certainly, though I must ask for an oath that you will reveal nothing of what I share with you first."

Severus contemplated his options. On one hand Nikodemus always dabbled in the most fascinating of subjects and he was sorely tempted to help the man just to satisfy his curiosity. However, dealing with the eccentric wizard often lead to…less than pleasant experiences. The man could be as twisted as the Dark Lord himself when need be and had no compunctions about crossing lines that the general public believed shouldn't be crossed. There was a reason the name Nikodemus Velius was only uttered in whispered conversations.

But it seemed he would only be required to provide a potion. One he had coincidentally already in his own private stores. While it was not the most common adoption potion due to its strength and dark nature it was still requested enough for him to have a few vials in stasis. Being a very complicated concoction to make it was simply easier to have it ready when so many witches and wizards wished to keep their illicit affairs a secret.

"Very well." He intoned. "I can provide the potion. I actually have a dose on hand."

"Excellent!" Nikodemus beamed at him. "It will take a bit to key you into the wards and such but why don't you fetch the potion and come on over to my manor in about an hour or so? I also trust you have the paperwork that goes along with it? Good. It will be much more pleasant to explain things from the comfort of my favorite spot on the veranda on such a lovely summer day than from a sooty fireplace."

"Indeed." Severus said agreeably and Nikodemus' face disappeared from view. He had been to Nikodemus' island estate before and it was a lovely place. He supposed a little sun wouldn't be remiss, although he did regret the loss of his reading time.

"Miffy!" Severus called as he summoned a light over robe of pale green. It could get nippy in the Mediterranean if the wind stirred up.

With a quiet pop the house elf appeared.

"What can Miffy do for Master Snape sir?"

'I'll be heading out shortly for the afternoon and I expect to be gone quite late so there will be no need to prepare dinner. However I would like you to head out to the usual shop in Diagon Alley to retrieve a few ingredients I'm running low on.

She nodded her head a little morosely. "What do you be needing Master Snape?"

"Crocodile lung, about one kilogram should do and make sure it's fresh. Also some asphodel, doxy eggs, and wormwood. That should be all."

Miffy gave a respectful bow before popping out. Severus then headed downstairs and through his potions lab to finally come to a large Mahogany cabinet. He tapped his wand once on the doors to remove the protective spells before opening it and scanning the contents.

"Ah yes, here we are." He said as his long potion stained fingers wrapped around a small glass vial of deep blood red. He double checked the label and was pleased that his elegant script did indeed reveal it as the potion he sought. He then placed it in one of the deep pockets of his black robes before reapplying the protections to his potions closet and heading back upstairs. He would have just enough time to finish the chapter he was on in his book and perhaps another glass of amaretto…no fire whiskey would be better. Severus had a feeling he would need something a little stronger if he was going to deal with Nikodemus for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the counter as he did so. He took a few minutes to carefully dry out his tail; rubbing the fur the wrong way did <em>not<em> feel good. At all. Next he moved on to dry his hair, examining himself in the mirror as he did so, relishing in the fact that he could actually see himself clearly as his vision seemed to have been fixed during the experiment.

He then found the change of clothes Linny had left out for him, a pair of shrunken dark blue trousers and a white t-shirt. He ended up having to leave the trousers a bit low on his hips because his tail was in the way. He'd have to ask Nik what to do about that.

He also found a pair of warm fuzzy slippers and he put them on before heading back out to the study.

Leila was there waiting for him and Harry set her a shy smile before noticing the rather large pile of books on the desk. He went over to see what Linny had left for him to read. He sorted through the titles, some he understood while others made his brow furrow in bewilderment. He finally decided to start with something simple, '_Basic Magical Theories: What every young Witch or Wizard needs to know.' _

After making his choice Harry made his way a bit shyly over to the large Shadow Panther sprawled on the floor. As he stood there watching her lithe strong form the strangeness of everything seemed to finally catch up to him. He clutched the book in his grip tightly against his chest. It was a little hard to believe that anyone, especially such a beautiful creature would want to be his mum. He could almost believe Nikodemus wanted him, if only because of the experiment but Leila, what would she get out of him? _Not even the Dursley's, his real relatives had wanted him, why should Leila? _Harry thought as his aunt and uncle's voices echoed in the back of his mind.

_Freak_

_Useless_

_Not even his parents would have wanted him._

_Good for absolutely nothing and certainly not worth loving…_

Leila herself peered up at the small boy with concern as he stopped before her and worried his lip with teeth that were more pointed than they used to be.

"_Youngling, what are you fretting over?"_

At first the boy seemed hesitant to speak, but after a moment he asked in a small voice, "Why do you want to be my mum? I mean I'm really grateful and everything I just don't understand how anyone…how anyone could want me."

Leila's black eyes narrowed and she rose to her haunches, rising over the slight frame of the young boy who was now her cub.

"_And why do you think I wouldn't want you?"_

Harry fidgeted under her gaze and to his shame he felt tears prickle at his eyes. He scrubbed furiously at them before saying in a very small, very quiet voice.

"No one else has."

"_All the more fools they, my child." _She said as she draped a large paw over his shoulders and drew him near. "_You are mine now and never doubt that you are infinitely precious to me."_

All Harry could do was nod as his new mum pulled him close for a cuddle. He chuckled a bit weakly as her whiskers tickled his ears.

After a few moments Leila gave her cub an affectionate lick and said. "_Now enough fretting. I believe Nikodemus wanted you to do some reading this afternoon."_

Harry let out a small smile even if he still felt a bit troubled. "Yes mum." And after Leila sprawled again across the floor he followed suit, resting his head against her side and propping open the book he had chosen.

* * *

><p>This was how Nikodemus found the pair when he came in a short while later. He stood in the doorway watching them; the only sign that he was noticed being a slight twitch of their ears. Harry seemed to be quite engrossed in the book he was reading, occasionally sounding out a word or phrase he didn't understand so Leila could explain it to him. Nikodemus felt his gaze soften at the sight the pair made. It was quite cute.<p>

"Little one," he said to gain their attention. "There has been a slight change of plans. The man I was going to have brew the potion already has some available. He will be bringing it over shortly and I think you would like to meet him."

"Really sir?" Harry said raising his bright green eyes to meet Nik's violet ones.

"Yes. He was actually a…close friend of your mother's before they had a falling out."

"It would be brilliant to hear more about her, though if they had a falling out…would he really want to see me?" Harry trailed off uncertainly.

"No need to worry little one. Even after their disagreement Severus still cared very deeply for Lily. He did, however, dislike your father very much. It would be a good idea not to mention him."

"His name is Severus?"

"Yes, Severus Snape. He is a potions master and is the professor of the subject at Hogwarts, the school you will most likely be attending once you turn eleven. He is a strict man but also a very valuable friend. You will learn many things from him."

Harry nodded and Nikodemus smiled pleasantly in return.

They then spent the rest of the time waiting for Severus discussing the first chapter in the book Harry had chosen. Harry was more than grateful to do so as Nikodemus made things much easier to understand and he quite enjoyed the attention the older man was giving. He'd never had anyone look at him with something akin to pride before…

Nikodemus for his part was pleased. The boy seemed to have a genuine interest in learning and his innate sense of curiosity really was delightful, despite whatever wretchedness he had gone through with those muggles. And surely the wizarding world needed more young with minds that questioned. The ministry and that light-minded fool have been lulling the public into complacency for years. And if his little one's curiosity instigated a little mischief well, all the better. It was often said that curiosity killed the cat, but it was equally often forgotten that satisfaction brought it back, and normally said feline was left much wiser than before.

The time passed quickly and before long Linny arrived announcing the arrival of Potions master Severus Snape in Nikodemus' study.

"Wait here for a bit little one. There are a few things I must discuss with Severus before he meets you."

"Alright sir." Harry said as he grasped his tail and began to play with it a bit nervously.

Nikodemus merely scratched him soothingly behind his ear and left with Linny following at his heels.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes and one magical oath later found both Nikodemus and Severus situated on a high veranda overlooking the eastern coastline and enjoying the slight, sweet scented breeze. The view of the rolling landscape between the chateaux and the pebbly beach was beautiful, filled with a dense scrubland of sage, holm oak, myrtle, strawberry trees, buckthorn, spurge olive and juniper.<p>

Severus allowed himself to indulge in the panorama for a few moments before speaking.

"Nik, as much as I enjoy your company perhaps you could begin explaining what need you have for a very powerful, not to mention decidedly _dark _adoption potion.

"Of course Severus." Nikodemus said as he let his rather inscrutable gaze trail over to his companion. "I must say you are not being very subtle today."

Severus just scowled at him.

"My. Dealing with all those children certainly have improved your intimidation skills but that isn't the point of this conversation. You wanted to know why I need the potion? It's simple really. I am adopting a child. A boy of eight."

_A child? Nikodemus Aeolus Velius wanted to adopt a child?_ Severus thought incredulously. What with the man's rather…unique personality and singular profession he couldn't help feel a bit of disbelief. _Unless…_

"This must have something to do with your experiments. I can hardly see you take in such a nuisance as a young boy without proper incentive."

"You really do know me all too well. I did indeed need him for one of my experiments, my greatest one yet and entirely successful I might add. Adopting the boy was part of the deal I made to secure his involvement."

Severus raised a quizzical brow. "Dare I ask about this _experiment?"_

Nik chuckled. "I would be delighted to tell you of it. Because of its nature it is something that will have to be kept private for quite some time and while I love my work just for itself, the opportunity to bask in my success is something I would relish."

"You know of my interest in the nature of the many types of magic, namely 'wild magic' and magical cores?"

Severus nodded and Nikodemus continued.

"I have always been intrigued by the differences between the two and the way they interact, so similar yet so very different. 'Wild magic' makes up the very thread of our world, binding together the living organism that is planet earth. While the magic that stems from a wizards core seems to be a reflection and result of our own souls, therefore being much more unique from person to person. Our personal magic is an amazing amalgamation of humanities' need to manipulate and our need to maintain our individuality. Conversely, beings tied to wild magic vary little, if at all, compared to their own species.

Nikodemus then leaned forward excitedly, eyes lit with the passion he felt for the subject.

"Now imagine what would happen if a wizard could tap into the power of wild magic and not lose or damage their own core. Can you imagine the power and understanding, the sheer amount of knowledge that could be gained by being so in tune with a portion of mass consciousness?"

"And this experiment you conducted has something to do with this? I admit it would be a wondrous thing to accomplish but surely even you know how fantastical a goal it is. Similar numerous attempts have been made and they all have failed, rather horribly I might add." Severus interjected.

"Normally so yes, but the previous attempts have been purely magical in nature. What those early researchers didn't realize is that while magical creatures have a core of sorts it is actually tied to their being, their very flesh and a wizard's magical core is grounded to their soul. A true elemental wizard must not only have a core that contains both types of magic, but a body as well. You need to combine both body and magic to achieve the desired results."

After a few moments silence Severus spoke.

"What proof do you have that such a thing would work? And how exactly would you go about doing so. I don't imagine a normal transfiguration would do the trick."

Nikodemus chuckled. "No. But that is where my own unique area of study comes into play. I have always been impressed and intrigued with muggle science, especially their work on genetics. Things like gene splicing and cloning. I have long been using it in my breeding of magical creatures. I would never have been able to produce any of the numerous hybrids that I currently market without such techniques."

"Now, to begin my actual telling of events. In order to create an elemental wizard I first needed a subject. A wizard with a core that was still young enough and powerful enough to withstand the changes I wanted to make. To that end I used this device." Nikodemus then pulled out what looked like a silver pocket watch and handed it to Severus.

Severus reached out for small object absentmindedly as his quick mind was piecing together what information he had gained so far.

_Nikodemus was adopting a child. In exchange for help with an experiment. An experiment that called for potentially deadly and irreversible manipulation of a wizard's body and magic. Would Nikodemus really…even if the man was a genius…_

"This is something I created to detect magical signatures and cores. It will scan an area and let me know if there are any magical beings in a radius of nearly 50 kilometers and also display the strength of their cores. I have a larger one with a much wider scope that I used to narrow down my search to Little Whinging, Surrey."

Nikodemus then paused when his guest didn't appear to be listening. "Severus really, I wish you would pay attention. I don't have to share any of this you know." He said with a pout.

Severus brought his attention back to his host. It would do no good to fret over the man's apparent lack of morals. He knew what Nikodemus was capable of. Not to mention the man said earlier that his experiment was successful. It was better now just to listen.

"Now, back to what I was saying. I arrived in Surrey in the general area of the one I was looking for. I didn't expect it to be difficult. In fact I was expecting a muggleborn as the only other signature I picked up was that of a squib, one Arabella Fig. I assume you know her. As she is a member of the flaming turkeys or whatever Dumbledore named his little club."

Severus snorted. "Yes I know her. Annoying woman with absolutely no common sense."

'Anyway I found the boy almost immediately and I tell you Severus, I was very close to finding his guardians and putting them through a torture session that would have made even old Tommy boy feel faint."

"May I ask why?"

"They abused him. Those filthy muggles had the gall to abuse a wizarding child. Even after a glance I could tell so. He was so waiflike and bruised. They told him he was a freak and lied to him about his parents. The magical scans I cast revealed evidence of many untreated broken bones and malnutrition. I imagine it will take some time to fully fix what they have done to him."

"But they didn't manage to break him, not completely, and the boy has a very powerful core for one his age. So much potential, not really surprising though considering his parents."

Severus brows furrowed slightly. "His parents? I though you said he was muggleborn?"

"Oh I thought he would be. Imagine my surprise then when I noticed a scar on his forehead. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"Good Merlin. You don't mean…"

"Yes. I found Harry Potter, Lily's child."

"That's impossible. How could Lily's child, the Potter heir and Boy-Who-Lived be left in a home with abusive muggles? Albus said…"

"Oh I can imagine what that old fool said. But think about it Severus, leaving the boy in a place where his spirit would be crushed would make him moldable. And who wouldn't want a supposed savior and hero of the wizarding world bending to their will. How grateful would the boy be when he was 'rescued' from such a place? I can imagine many ways such a situation would benefit Albus Dumbledore."

_Good God. Lily's son subjected to such treatment, even if he was the offspring of James Potter…_

Nikodemus let silence rein while the potions master collected his thoughts. When the man finally turned to him with eyes burning with questions that demanded answers he continued.

"I made him a proposition. If he helped me with my experiment I would give him a family. Support him and give him a place he was well-treated. I told him what the consequences could be and he accepted."

"You took Lily's son and put him through a process that could have destroyed his very being. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Severus said coldly.

"No need to get snarly Severus. I'll have you know there was only a six percent chance of failure. I am nothing if not meticulous. Not to mention that the changes I wrought in him will only help him in the future. With both light and dark after the boy he will need all the help he can get."

That Severus could agree with. Any added protection for the boy was good. He was slightly and only very slightly mollified by the low percentage of failure.

"Tell me exactly what you did to him. You mentioned genetic changes?"

"Yes. I fused his DNA and his magical core with that of a Shadow Panther named Leila."

"How on earth did you get a Shadow Panther to agree to such a thing?"

"She had been injured and was unable to have a child. Fusing her DNA with Harry's in essence made him her child. Something both of them seem to be extremely pleased about."

"And the potion? You are blood adopting him why? Not that I would be upset to have the Potter blood thinned."

"It is the safest way to keep him. Neither the ministry nor Dumbledore would stand for me keeping him and I don't want him to be a prisoner here. And keep him I must, even without the promise I made him. His body and magic are unique and most likely still undergoing changes and he will need to be monitored closely."

"Will he be able to function as a normal wizard? Attend school and such?"

"I expect so, but we will have to see. Now, are you ready to meet him? My little one is very anxious to meet you after I told him of your close relationship with Lily."

Severus nodded, his mind still a bit tumultuous as he rose from his seat and let Nikodemus lead him back inside.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long since an update! Review and let me know what you think.<p>

Silver Ardor Dragon asked about the Shadow Panthers. I read a fanfic not too long ago, can't remember which, where Harry gets a nundu kitten from… I think it was Death or something? Anyways they described it as a black kitten with wings and that inspired my Shadow Panthers. I came up the powers and specific characteristics though.


	5. 5 Adoption

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

Timeline differences: Lucius, Severus, and the Marauders' where all in the same year at Hogwarts. Narcissa is a year older.

* * *

><p>"Now Severus." Nikodemus said as they stood outside the door. "I want you to play <em>nice<em>."

The potions master huffed. Honestly, he had no intentions of frightening the boy to death.

Nikodemus chuckled and rapped the door smartly in warning before heading in. Severus went to follow but found himself paused in the doorway as he caught sight of Harry.

For a brief moment he could see James in the boy, and felt the answering swell of anger that bloomed in his chest whenever he thought of the man, but then Harry raised his eyes and peered at him from under a messy black fringe and Severus felt his vitriol leave him completely.

James Potter had never had such wide eyes filled with a mixture of desperate longing and doubt. He had never looked so small and pale. So insecure.

Those eyes were Lily's, despite the addition of slitted pupils, and they were filled with emotions that should be alien to a child that age. And he knew what had caused it. His onyx eyes narrowed as a different sort of fury filled him. Why had Dumbledore, for surely it must have been him, left a child in such a place?

He pulled himself abruptly from his thoughts when he noticed his more than likely intimidating appearance and posture were making Harry nervous. The boy was biting his lip and twisting his…tail rather anxiously. With practiced ease he pushed his warring thoughts and emotions away to deal with later and softened his expression.

His glare returned almost immediately when Nikodemus had the audacity to snicker.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing Nik?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." The man said while attempting to hide his grin with his hand. Severus was normally so cold, so aloof. What with his slytherin masks and the services he had been forced to perform in the war. Seeing so many expressions cross the snarky wizard's face was truly an experience to treasure. Not to mention extremely funny.

"Quite." Severus drawled and then huffed when a snicker came from Harry. Really? What was wrong with them?

Nik then composed himself and introduced the two. "Harry, this is Severus Snape. Severus, Harry and the lazy feline in the floor is Leila." Leila then flicked her tail in her friend's direction before sitting up to face Severus. She stared at him appraisingly with inky black eyes before inclining her head a fraction in apparent acceptance.

"Nice to meet you sir." Harry said quietly, drawing his attention away from the Shadow Panther.

"Nice to meet you as well Harry." He replied a little fascinated by the child's twitching black ears.

The child beamed at him.

The three then took their seats, Nikodemus and Severus moving to claim the armchairs as Harry reclined against Leila on the floor, still fidgeting with his tail.

A few moments of awkward silence passed that Nikodemus seemed to thoroughly enjoy before, surprisingly, Harry broke the ice.

"Master Nik said you knew my mother sir. Do you think, maybe, you could tell me a bit about her?" And he turned bright, pleading eyes in Severus' direction.

"Of course Harry. What would you like to know?"

"What did she look like? Was she nice? What did she like to do? What…"

"Hold on. Let's start with that." He said with a tiny quirk in the corner of his lips.

Harry blushed and nodded.

They then spent the next hour speaking of Lily and Harry had never been more enthralled. This was his mother he was hearing about. He was finally able to put a picture and a personality to the woman he had feint memories in dreams of.

Nikodemus meanwhile spent the time watching the two indulgently. Taking in Harry's reactions to the stories Severus was telling him and enjoying the unusual side to the normally snarky potions master. It had been a brilliant idea to include Severus in this.

It was only when a brief lull came in the conversation, both Severus and Harry lost in their own thoughts, that Nikodemus deemed it time to move on to other matters.

"Severus, perhaps you could take the time to share with Harry the finer points of what will occur when he takes the adoption potion?"

"Very well." Severus said as Harry looked at him expectantly. "But first, are you sure that Harry won't have any adverse reactions to the potion due to his recent changes?"

"Of course." Nikodemus scoffed, insulted that the man thought him so careless. "All of the ingredients in the Sanguis Ascio Potion are perfectly safe for my little one's new physiology."

"Good. I have however, added valerian root and dragonfly wings to my version."

Nikodemus was thoughtful for a moment. "To put the drinker to sleep? Very smart idea Severus, less stressful for everyone that way and the drinker can escape the pain the initial changes cause. Yes, it should be fine. How long will he be out?"

"The amount I added will merely provide good night's rest."

"Excellent."

Severus then turned to Harry. "The potion you will be taking is considered a dark potion and you would be wise to never mention it. Nikodemus will first add a drop of his blood to the potion, and then we will administer the potion to your bloodstream through a muggle syringe. After you take the potion you will fall asleep almost immediately. During the time you are unconscious your body will gain some of the characteristics of Nikodemus. Things like eye or hair color will be most notable while things like the structure of your bones will take time to manifest completely. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"While you are undergoing the affects of the potion, Nikodemus and I will be filling out the appropriate papers to label you as his legal son and heir through both the muggle and magical ministries. After you awaken, you might feel a bit disoriented for a few days but that is perfectly normal. If you feel sick or weak though, you should tell Nikodemus immediately as it could mean the potion may have caused some unwanted side effects. Nik, your family has no history of illness or such correct?"

"No, we do however have a tendency towards slight insanity."

"Slight insanity indeed." Muttered Severus while Harry gave another giggle. "Have you thought about Harry's new name?"

"Yes, Leila and I discussed it while Harry was still unconscious from the experiment." At this both Harry and Severus looked at him expectantly but Nikodemus gave a grin and then chuckled when his lack of response drew scowls from both Harry and Severus.

Harry then turned to Leila with pleading eyes. The Shadow Panther merely snorted and drew her protesting cub back to tongue wash his hair.

After Nikodemus and Severus watched this with amusement for a few minutes the former said.

"Little one? Why don't you put on your shoes and I'll give both you and Severus a tour of the chateau before dinner."

Harry's eyes lit up and he struggled out of Leila's grasp. The large feline rumbled discontentedly but let him go. Harry then rushed to find his shoes as Nik turned to Severus and asked.

"Severus, my dear friend…" he began and Severus narrowed his eyes and held a hand up to quiet him.

"What do you want Nik?"

Said wizard pouted before continuing. "I was merely hoping you'd consent to being Harry's godfather. My line of work is rather dangerous and it wouldn't do to leave Harry with someone who isn't aware of his…peculiarities."

Severus was silent a few moments as he watched the young boy that was all that was left of his Lily scurry about trying to find his shoes before he replied.

"Fine."

"Excellent."

"Who do you have in mind for Godmother?"

"I was thinking maybe cousin Narcissa. She has a boy about Harry's age correct?"

"Yes. His name is Draco and I'm his godfather as well. I've already started to tutor him in potions and I must say he has a talent for the art."

"Will he make a good friend for Harry?"

"I think so. If his father allows it."

Nikodemus looked at him in question.

"Come on Nik, you know the man has always felt a tad uneasy around you, no matter how close you and Narcissa are."

"Well, that's only to be expected I guess."

"What did you do to him?"

Nikodemus chuckled softly. "Merely indulged a bit of his curiosity when he was a first year and I a fifth. Nothing more."

"I'm sure." Severus drawled as he faintly remembered Lucius returning to the common room one evening uncommonly pale.

At that moment Harry returned. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Not a problem little one. Leila," Nik asked. "Will you be joining us?"

"_No. I believe I will have an early dinner so I may remain with Harry tonight". _She said as she stood and stretched languidly before butting Harry affectionately on the chest. "_Behave youngling."_ And then she disappeared into the shadows cast by one of the armchairs.

Harry gaped at the spot she vanished for a moment before turning to Nikodemus.

"Will I be able to do that sir?" he asked excitedly.

"Most likely. But remember you are not to try anything related to you new powers for the rest of the week."

"Yes sir." Harry replied, enthusiasm not curbed despite having to wait. Being a Shadow Panther was going to be wicked!

* * *

><p>The trio then spent the next hour and a half exploring Château de Velius before Linny came to fetch them for supper. They had ended up in the two-story glass domed conservatory behind the main building and Harry found himself almost unwilling to leave the beautiful plant filled structure. Only his protesting stomach kept him from remaining. Well, that a stern glance from Severus. The older man had been very nice to him so far but Harry figured he wasn't a person he wanted to get on the bad side of.<p>

"Do you think I could go back there tomorrow?" Harry asked Nikodemus as they walked towards the veranda where they would be having dinner.

"Of course. Though you should take either Leila or I with you. Some of the plants are a bit unfriendly to strangers. Now go wash up. There's a water closet three doors down and on your left. When you're done follow this hall and it will lead you to where we are."

Harry nodded and sprinted off.

"I noticed several varieties of near extinct specimens. You wouldn't be open to letting me harvest a few samples would you Nik? It would be such a shame to let such a treasure go to waste."Severus inquired once Harry was gone.

"I think we can reach an arrangement. Perhaps in exchange for some tutoring for Harry? Maybe even some help with a few of my experiments?"

Severus cast a sidelong glance in Nik's direction. "What kind of lessons. And what experiments?"

"Potions of course. Both practical and theory, not just the bare drivel that you are forced to teach in Hogwarts. Also the theory behind occlumency and leglimency, although he will have no need to learn it."

"No need? Then he had inherited the impenetrable mind of a Shadow Panther?"

"Yes. Although as his mother, Leila has a slight connection to his mind and Harry likewise with hers."

"What of the experiments?"

"I am always in need of potions Severus and you brew them so much better than I. Not to mention my time will be more severely limited now that I have the little one to look after."

"That would be acceptable, although I will have limited time during the school year. Perhaps eventually I can do combined lessons with both Draco and Harry?"

"That would be a wonderful idea. I believe I will give you more permanent access to this estate, within limits of course. You will need only announce yourself before you arrive. I trust no meddling fools will be made aware of what occurs here?"

"Of course Nikodemus. Not everything that happens in my life in reported to Albus. Since the war has ended I've quite enjoyed my relative freedom from both his shackles and the Dark Lord's."

Nikodemus gave an understanding smile. "I can imagine. However Severus, I should warn you that the Dark Lord is not truly gone."

At this Severus froze. "What do you mean!" He whispered harshly.

"I can't give you specifics, as it would be unsafe to do so. The Dark Lord would be most displeased to find out anyone knew this particular little secret. But I can promise he is not dead. Not really."

After taking a moment to observe Severus' ashen face he went on cheerfully. "Luckily Harry brought along with him a bargaining piece and if it is played right things will only get better once He returns. I believe the only one you will truly need to fear is Dumbledore. That man won't take losing well."

"What does this have to do with Harry and why are you so certain Dumbledore will fail? Besides I thought you were neutral in regards to the war?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh I am neutral. I just dislike Dumbledore and his methods. If old Tommy gets his head on straight I believe he could instigate some good changes and despite what Dumbledore may believe he is _not_ the most powerful wizard alive. Nor is he all-knowing. His lack of humility will be his downfall. As for Harry, let's just say something interesting occurred that Halloween night."

Things went silent once they reached their destination. Both wizards seated themselves at the round table laden with various Mediterranean delights. Nikodemus began a quiet conversation with Linny, something about feeding schedules, as Severus let the weight of what Nik had to say sink in.

He was worried, justifiably so. While he had come to realize his defection to the light had been a mistake, he didn't feel as if he could rightfully support the man who killed Lily. And the Dark Lord did not look upon traitors kindly. Not to mention he had no desire to be manipulated by both sides again. He was content with his lot in life, well mostly, and the start of another war would put him back into the position of spy, whether he wanted it or no. Dumbledore had too many strings attached to him. Severus felt a scowl form on his face. Curse meddlesome old men who thought they were omnipotent!

But Nik had said things would only get better. Though 'better' could be left to interpretation. He let out a soft sigh. He would just have to see how things progressed. There wasn't really another option.

It was only a few minutes later that Harry arrived, green eyes wide at the sight of food so exotic and plentiful. He hesitantly took the seat in between Nikodemus and Severus after sending a small smile in Linny's direction.

"So little one, what would you like to try first?" Nikodemus asked.

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as he surveyed the contents of the table.

"I can have anything I want?" He asked.

"Of course."

"What's that sir?" He asked pointing at some kind of meat.

"Roast lamb with garlic and oregano. Very tasty."

"I think I'll have some of that. It smells really good."

Nik nodded and filled his plate for him, making sure to include a good portion of the tomato and cucumber salad. Harry wrinkled his nose a bit but accepted the plate when Nik raised his eyebrow.

Nikodemus then dished up some Moussaka for himself, while Severus chose the Greek roasted chicken.

Once they were finished with the main course, (and Harry's nose had been correct, the lamb was delicious!) Linny then brought out some pineapple gelato, which was apparently Nikodemus' favorite dessert. Harry thought the man had wonderful taste.

Harry sat quietly while the two older wizards conversed. Listening in to some of the more interesting subjects while the rest of the time he let his attention wander to all of the new things he had learned today. Especially what he had learned about his mother.

It was nice to know he had his mother's eyes and nose. Severus had promised to bring a picture by next time he visited so he could see what she looked like. He also said that she was smart and kind and had the sharpest wit of any in their school year. His mother was best in potions and charms and had often come in at the top of her class in these subjects! Severus had also told him of all the mischief she used to get into before coming to school and how her dream when she was little had been to meet a unicorn.

She had cried the first time she saw one.

Her new dream after that was to become a master of charms and create toys for wizarding children. She had given Severus a prototype for his birthday in his fourth year, a green dragon that was charmed to fly about and puff out multicolored fake flames. It could only fly in circles though and sometimes the fake flames turned out to be real!

She had never gotten to accomplish her dream completely though, because of the war and starting a family.

Harry yawned and pulled his feet onto his chair and rested his chin on his knees. The warm air felt really nice. He wondered what his new dream would be, now that he'd gotten a family, odd as it was.

Both Nikodemus and Severus stopped their discussion when they saw Harry curl up on himself sleepily, tail wrapping around his pulled up legs and ears drooping rather adorably. They shared an amused look before Nikodemus said.

"Little one, are you ready to head back to your room and take the potion?"

Harry looked up and stretched a bit before saying though another yawn. "Yes sir."

A short while later found Harry dressed in his pajamas, sitting on his bed looking a bit nervous at the syringe in Severus' hand. Leila was on his bed as well, sitting on the opposite side. Nikodemus had already supplied a drop of his blood for the potion and they were only waiting for Harry to be ready.

Harry bit his lip, a sharp little canine protruding. He knew Severus said he wouldn't feel any pain but he was still a bit nervous. "I'm ready." He finally said.

Severus raised his brow but nodded, moving closer to administer the potion.

"Sir?" Harry said to Nikodemus as Severus gripped his wrist. "Will you tell me now what my new name is going to be?"

Nikodemus smiled. "Alright little one. Your new name will be Raevyn Namir Velius. Do you like it?"

"I think so. It's nicer than Harry anyway." Nikodemus chuckled.

"I'm glad you approve." And then Severus gently pushed the needle into his skin and Harry, soon to be Raevyn, slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Answers to questions –<strong>Possible Spoiler alerts!<strong>

ejwjoy asked: is tommyboy (voldy) making any appearances soon? and does Nikodemus rlly care about harry?

Tom will be making an appearance, most likely during Harry's first year with Quirell. As for Nikodemus caring about Harry, well right now it's more of a vested interest in one of his creations. That and he finds Harry himself interesting. But he will eventually care for Harry as a parent does a child.

Socdel asked: is it only going to be shadows? no more experimentation with other wild magic?

If you mean the creation of another elemental wizard? Then most likely no, but that could change. Finding another child that could survive the experiment would be very difficult, not to mention Nik will be more focused on seeing how Harry develops. That doesn't mean Nik will stop his experiments though. So you can expect more if those in the future.

Zana20 asked: I wonder if you can give history, where from Severus knows Nikodemus. How old Nikodemus, is he DE, or Voldemort could not control him, so left him alone?. Does blood adoption and DNA merging will make Harry pureblooded? Like his Muggle-born part from his mother will be oblitirated?

I've dropped a few facts and hints about Nik in this chapter and I'll be revealing more as the story goes on. But no, Nikodemus was never a DE, although he did know Tom and that's all I'll say for now. As for the blood adoption, I've never thought about it though I really should have. His mother's blood is still there but it has been diluted both due to the experiment and blood adoption so I guess maybe…second or third generation pureblood? Any thoughts?

(I've read 'Black Phoenix' and I love it! Especially your Tom and Hermione. You've both done an awesome job. Keep up the good work.)

LamboIsAnIdiot asked: Will there be twincest?

I can't wait till the twins come into the story! About twincest, I have no problem with it but it won't be in this story, Harry will be between them. They might kiss or something to turn Harry on but beyond that…

Anywho that was the last of the questions. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your kind comments and suggestions have made me feel wonderful!

Now this is a bit in the future but I would like some help in deciding whether to give Harry his phoenix feather wand or giving him a custom one. I could go either way. Also suggestions for the core and wood would be welcomed too. I can't seem to get the polls to work so if you could cast your vote in a comment or review it would be appreciated. I'll leave the voting open until the chapter before Harry gets his wand. Thanks!


	6. 6 More Changes

**For Reader's of Return from Insanity**

I know I said when I started this story that it wouldn't affect 'Return from Insanity' but this little nuisance had grabbed my attention and run away with it. That said, I'll try to be better about updating both stories in a timely fashion but to be honest I'll most likely write for the story I feel like writing and I hope this doesn't upset anyone. I know we're just getting into the 'meat and potatoes' in Insanity and I've certainly not lost interest in it. Just right now, this one comes out easier. So basically there will be no set schedule for chapters for either story. Not like I was following one anyway :P

There is a poll set up on my profile for which house Raevyn should end up in. Please vote and review!

Special thanks to Tom Riddle III for giving me all sorts of naughty ideas. :D

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

* * *

><p>A soft sigh left Nikodemus' lips as he leaned back in the plush armchair he had conjured next to Raevyn's bedside. He had been sitting there half the night to watch over his little one in case there was indeed some negative reaction to the potion. Leila was standing watch too, or rather lying watch as she was on the bed nestled against her youngling.<p>

So far the process seemed to be going as it should. His monitoring spell hadn't picked up any unusual fluctuations in the boys vitals beyond what was expected and Severus' additions to the potions seemed to be working as Raevyn gave no signs of feeling any pain or discomfort.

With a casual flick of his wrist Nik vanished the quill he had conjured before folding up the bit of parchment in his hand. He had decided a short while ago to take this opportunity to pen a letter to his dear aunt Eirene. She would be most displeased if he neglected to inform her of this new addition to the family. Hopefully she could break away from her excavation, some remote magical site in Peru he believed, to help a bit with Raevyn. Despite her aloof nature and desire to spend more time with old relics she was a very empathic person and would be helpful in dealing with any emotional trauma his little one might have from his time with the muggles. Such things would most definitely have a negative impact on his magical development if not dealt with.

Not to mention she always make those delicious chocolate chip cream cheese cookies whenever she returned from her travels…

Nik smiled pleasantly to himself before turning his attention to his little one. It seemed the most immediate changes were complete, no longer was the boy's outline shifting and shimmering. He cast a silent lumos, eager to examine Raevyn's new features, before leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Raevyn's body was much the same, though perhaps a bit thinner. It seemed more than likely his little one would inherit his own lithe frame, but that would only tell as the boy matured.

His eyes were then drawn to the boy's head and he ran a long, slender finger through ebony hair. It had tamed a bit, which pleased Leila as the messy nest on top of her youngling's head had irritated her to no end. It did gain a few curls however, especially around his face and the ears that were drooped in slumber. He absentmindedly let his fingers continue along until they came against the small, deceptively soft feathers at the nape of the boy's neck. He smirked as he remembered how they had caused his little one's hair to fluff up amusingly after he had been startled by the creeping vines in the conservatory. Even Severus hadn't been able to resist a chuckle at the sight.

He next let his gaze wander to examine Raevyn's face. It was now more distinctly heart-shaped, a trait from his mother Katrin, with a narrow jaw and wide cheekbones. His eye shape had changed, from Lily's almond shape to his close set ones. Raevyn's nose was still Lily's though, small and pert. With a slight frown Nik very gently peeled back one of his little one's eyelids to see if he had lost his emerald eyes. It would be a shame if he did. They were such a lovely shade.

With a smile Nik noted that the boy's eyes had changed, but in a most pleasant, though unexpected manner. The vibrant green color had not been replaced; instead his orbs had gained violet specks concentrated mainly around his slitted pupils. _They look a bit like aunt Eirene's eyes, though hers are a bit darker and they have no slits_. _How fortuitous_. It would establish Raevyn more firmly as his actual son as such characteristics were dreadfully hard to achieve through blood adoptions.

Noticing no more changes, Nik cast a spell that would alert him when Harry awoke before saying goodnight to Leila and heading off to get some rest.

* * *

><p>A large black beetle skittered along the cobblestones unaware of the bright focused eyes that followed its every move. Thin shoulders tensed in anticipation, tail flicking in excitement when suddenly…<p>

He pounced! But unfortunately the young boy missed his prey as the beetle spread its wings and flew off to hide in the foliage.

Raevyn sat up and pouted as Leila snickered from her lounging spot on one of the lower branches of the largest tree in the conservatory. With a huff he stood up and turned away from his mum to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

It wasn't his fault! It seemed that along with some of Leila's physical traits he'd also inherited some of the instincts of his adopted feline mum. Over the past week he'd been completely humiliated by some of the things he was now doing without realizing. The worst was when he was caught purring as he lounged reading in a spot of sunlight by Nikodemus. The man had watched him with laughter in his eyes all day! At least Nikodemus hadn't been there this time to see him.

A week had passed since he had taken the adoption potion, though it seemed like much less. Time went by so much quicker when he was doing things that he enjoyed. When he wasn't always hungry and tired. A week at the Dursley's would have seemed like a month!

He had been happy with the changes that came from his adoption. It felt almost like the scrawny, sad little boy with no parents had never existed. He certainly hadn't recognized himself at first!

He had been very happy to discover he was an inch and a half taller. His eyes were pretty cool and his hair was a lot more manageable when his feathers weren't acting up.

He had had a bit of trouble for a few days after though. His body had felt so awkward! His father (and it still felt strange calling Nikodemus that but the odd wizard had insisted.) had told him that even though an inch and a half may not seem that much it would still take time for his body to regain the coordination it had before.

Raevyn made his way down the path back to the table that held his book. He was starting an introductory book on potions that his godfather had brought him yesterday. It was brilliant, filled with full colored moving pictures and descriptions of potions ingredients and the basic steps for brewing.

Severus Snape had come by twice since the adoption. The first time to check on him and visit a bit more and the second to start his lessons.

The wizard was strict and impatient but he seemed to be surprised at how quickly his new student caught on. Raevyn wasn't stupid, far from it. The only reason he had done poorly in his lessons in primary school was because the Dursley's had became very upset when their freak of a nephew outperformed their own perfect son. So Raevyn had learned that applying himself to his schoolwork wasn't worth the effort, or the pain.

A few days after the adoption Nikodemus had tested him on various subjects, including maths, grammar and spelling. When Raevyn had tried to play stupid out of habit the man had bopped him on the head with a rather heavy book and informed him that if he didn't use the intelligence the man knew he had, Raevyn would not like the consequences. He had no need or want for a stupid child.

The man had looked at him so coldly when he had said this that Raevyn had promptly and with great fervor applied himself to answering Nikodemus' questions to the best of his ability. He had no wish to anger the man that even his godfather, so stern and imposing, seemed afraid of.

Raevyn was just starting the third chapter of his book when Nikodemus popped out of nowhere, causing him to jump out of his seat and his tail and feathers to puff up. Once Raevyn saw who it was he scowled but was inwardly thankful when the man made no comment, although his eyes were filled with mirth.

"Little one," he began after a moment. "We're heading out to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Head on up to your room and put on the robes Linny has laid out for you."

"Yes sir. But what about…" and he gestured at his ears and tail.

"Not to worry. I'll place a temporary glamour to hide them today, though I'm in the middle of making a more reliable option."

"A glamour will change my appearance right? Like what you suggested Severus should use to attract 'a nice filly with enough curves and bendiness to make the hassle all worthwhile.'?" Harry asked. "By the way, why would Severus need a filly? And why would it make him less sour? Can they be used as potion ingredients?"

Nik's eyes widened before a grin formed on his face. "Not quite. And yes a glamour will temporarily change your appearance, but _only_ your appearance, not your actual shape and size. Therefore if you touched your head, you would still feel your ears but you wouldn't see them. And it would probably be best if you didn't mention to Severus that you overheard that little conversation. Though his reaction I'm sure would be quite priceless."

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped. I didn't really mean too. I had a question but you seemed busy so…" Raevyn said nervously, afraid he was in trouble now.

"You aren't in trouble little one. If I had a conversation you were definitely not supposed to hear I would take the appropriate precautions. Eaves-dropping can be an invaluable tool. Just remember that not all the knowledge you gain this way will leave you happier for the learning."

Raevyn nodded. He understood what Nikodemus meant. How many times had he heard his neighbors talking about him when they didn't think he was listening? It had been hard to hear the lies his relatives had spread about him.

_Raevyn, _Leila said to interrupt her youngling's sudden morose mood. _To answer your questions a filly is another name for a human female. As for why it would make him less sour…_

"It will make sense when you're older little one." Nikodemus interjected with some amusement as he watched Raevyn's face scrunch up in confusion. "Now hurry along. I've made a fitting appointment at Twilfit and Tatting at one and I'd like for us to have enough time stop for some lunch before then."

Raevyn nodded again and hurried off leaving his very strange parents behind.

_I will be following. _Leila said matter-of-factly as she leaped down from her tree branch.

"Of course." Nik said smiling at the shadows the large cat had disappeared into.

* * *

><p>An hour later found the pair at the Leaky Cauldron. Raevyn's glamour wasn't very elaborate, merely concealing his ears, tail, and slitted eyes. His lightning bolt scar had been fully healed with a simple spell the day after the adoption so there was no worry about him being connected to the Potter's or the boy-who-lived.<p>

They had taken the floo, which Raevyn decidedly did _not _like. He had stumbled out a complete mess and had sneezed for almost three minutes afterwards. It had caused a dreadful fuss. Tom the barkeep had given him a glass of water and patted him on the back sympathetically as the patrons eyed him either with pity or irritation.

After his episode subsided Nikodemus placed a firm hand on his shoulder and led him to a brick wall.

"Little one." he said quiet enough that only Raevyn's sensitive ears could pick it up. "I apologize for not taking into account you new sense of smell. We'll try to avoid floo in the future."

Raevyn could only nod, not accustomed to having people make concessions for him.

Nikodemus then took out his wand and tapped a few different bricks causing the wall the shift open revealing a bright and bustling street lined with shops.

"Woah." Raevyn said as he gazed around the alley with bright green and violet eyes. He had never seen so many different kinds of people and places! Strange men and women hustled about in even stranger clothing. Shops and street vendors of all shapes and sizes sold everything from cauldrons to animals and more. He felt a bit over whelmed. All the foreign scents and sounds clamored for his attention and the onslaught of the crowds left him feeling nervous and out of place.

He was therefore most relieved when he noticed his mother's glinting black eyes watching them from the shadow of one of the stalls lining the street. And as his father led him down the alley he noted that while it was a bit strange for him, it was really a wonderful feeling to know that someone cared and was looking after him.

* * *

><p>"Mother do you think we can go to Quality Quidditch after we're done with the rest of our business?" Draco Malfoy asked as they walked past the shop's window display of the newest model broom.<p>

"I suppose so." His mother Narcissa replied. "But only if you've completed the assignments your tutor gave you before he left for his holiday."

"I finished yesterday evening mother. Father helped me with the last bit."

"Wonderful Draco." She said as she smiled down at him. "Since you've been so well-behaved lately and now that you have more free time perhaps we'll see about getting you a training broom. I was about your age when I first started flying."

Draco's eyes lit with joy. "Really?"

She gave a soft smile in response. "Really."

Struggling a bit to maintain the Malfoy demeanor his parents had instilled, Draco happily walked by his mother's side. A broom! His own broom. Sure it was just a training broom, but it was better than having to fly with his mother or father and he couldn't wait.

Well actually he could. He was a Malfoy after all and Malfoy's don't giggle and prance around their mother's feet in excitement. At least not in public.

He was contemplating how to convince his mother to show him how to do that steep dive that turns into a roll when he was distracted by an unusual pair walking towards them. He mother was gazing at the jewelers display and didn't notice.

They walked quickly and the younger one, who appeared to be Draco's own age or so, seemed to cling to the tall man beside him. He was very slim and pale, dressed in simple robes and trousers. The boy also had slightly curly black hair and the most striking emerald and violet eyes Draco had ever seen.

Turning his attention to the older man Draco noticed he had the same color hair, though with a lot more curl to it and he guessed the two must be related. Perhaps father and son? He was dressed very fashionably, if a little bit on the eccentric side, with modern cut robes and a slanted top hat. He also had deep violet eyes that seemed to light with excitement as they fell upon his mother.

Draco clutched his mother's hand tightly. Not liking the attention this strange man was paying to her. His action caught her notice and after looking at her son in confusion she followed his gaze until they fell upon the oncoming pair. Narcissa's grew a bright smile, rubbed her thumb against her son's small hand in comfort, and walked briskly over to meet them, pulling her son along.

"Cissa!" the tall man cried in a cultured voice. "How delightful to see you. It's been far too long. You are looking as lovely as ever." And he bent over to place a kiss on her soft, white hand. The boy behind him moving until he was slightly hidden behind his tall companion.

"I agree Nikodemus. We haven't seen each other since that little get together in Barcelona. And don't think petty compliments will excuse you." She chastised mildly although with a wry small on her lips. "You are far too much of a recluse."

The man, Nikodemus, grinned sheepishly. "You know me Cissa. I rarely venture from my little projects."

"Yes I do know. So it is surprising to see you out and about in the alley. What are you up too?"

Nikodemus winked at her. "So suspicious. But the middle of a crowded alley is no place to hold a respectable conversation. Why don't you join my son Raevyn and me for lunch? Unless you have previous engagements? I must admit there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Raevyn?" Narcissa queried and then she finally caught sight of the small boy hiding a bit behind Nik. Her eyes widened fractionally.

"Raevyn say hello to my lovely cousin lady Narcissa Malfoy."

"Hello Lady Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." Raevyn greeted softly.

"It's nice to meet you as well Raevyn." Narcissa said a bit dumbly before returning her attention to Nikodemus. "Lunch is a wonderful idea. It will provide you plenty of time to explain things." She then looked down at her son. "Nik, Raevyn, this is my son Draco. Draco dear, this is Nikodemus Velius. You don't mind joining him for lunch do you? I'm sure Raevyn would love the company."

"Hello Mr. Velius, Raevyn. And no mother, I don't mind." Draco said, considerably more relaxed now that he knew Nikodemus didn't mean to harm his mother. The boy, Raevyn looked interesting too and Draco sent a small smile in his direction which was hesitantly returned.

"Excellent." Nikodemus exclaimed giving the pale blonde haired boy a slight nod. "I know a lovely little place towards the end of the alley."

"Do you mean Delicia's? They have the most wonderful strawberry savarin."

"Yes. There really is no better place for a fine meal and a little privacy. Although I would have to say my favorite would have to be their Apricot-Almond Clafouti."

"That _is_ heavenly."

As the adults continued their discussion of the merits of various desserts Draco sidled over to walk by Raevyn. Taking in Raevyn's appearance in more detail he also noticed that he seemed to be very shy. The dark-haired boy watched him from the corner of his eyes but never looking at Draco directly. Raevyn seemed almost wary (his father had taught him that word!) of him and Draco found himself frowning. He wasn't used to seeing someone his age acting this way. Of course his father often had people acting nervously around him but why would Raevyn feel that way around _him_?

He was a very nice boy. His parents told him so all the time. Normally the other children were rushing to be his friends and he'd always gotten along brilliantly with them. Well, there were a few occasions. Like that one time where Pansy had thought it would be a good idea to use his model dragons as baby dolls. Dressing them in frilly things even putting her mother's make-up on one. He'd thrown a bit of a tantrum then, turning her skin orange with what his mother had explained was accidental magic. But he had never done anything to make someone afraid of him!

Well! This just wouldn't do. They were second cousins, family for Merlin's sake! So Draco put on his most pleasant expression, the one he used to impress the guests his father often brought home, and turned to Raevyn and said.

"Hello. Isn't coming to Diagon Alley the best?"

Raevyn nibbled his lip before smiling. "Uh-huh. It's my first time and everything seems awfully brilliant."

Draco's eyes widened. "Your first time? Then we'll have to make sure we get to visit all the best shops. My favorite is Quality Quidditch. My mother even said we were going there today and I might even get a training broom! So maybe you could come with us."

Raevyn nodded, seeming to relax a bit. "I'd like that but…What's Quidditch?"

After spluttering in a completely unMalfoy-like way Draco spent the remainder of their short journey to the café telling his cousin about Quidditch while the adults watched amused out of the corners of their eyes.

* * *

><p>Delicia's was a cozy little blue and white cottage nestled between larger buildings on either side. In the front there was a small patio area with wrought iron bistro tables and chairs filled with customers.<p>

The group of four entered the front door and they were greeted immediately by a pleasant young witch with a strawberry blonde bob and doe-like hazel eyes.

Nikodemus requested an out of the way table and the hostess led them to an isolated corner in front of a window which to Raevyn's surprise overlooked a rocky beach with high cliffs. Before he could ask, the hostess who had introduced herself as Felicity noticed his bemusement and explained. "There are special charms on the glass to give the customers a better view than that of a concrete wall. Each window is different. This one is of the Glamorgan Coast in Wales."

Raevyn gave her a smile and nodded his appreciation before he took the seat next to his father's. They were sitting across from the Malfoy's, both of which were admiring the view as well.

They were each given menus before Felicity took their drink orders and left. As soon as she was gone Narcissa wasted no time waving her wand to cast a privacy spell before she asked.

"My dearest cousin. When were you going to inform me you had a child?"

"I assure you Cissa, I was going to inform you very soon. I was merely waiting for things to settle down a bit. You see, Raevyn is not my birth son. I have very recently blood adopted him using the Sanguis Ascio potion."

"Really? And what prompted you to do so? Not that Raevyn isn't a lovely child I'm sure." She said casting a warm smile in Raevyn's direction.

"We both gained something from the deal and no, I don't believe I'll go into the specifics. Let's just say he has and will contribute a great deal to my research and that Raevyn is far better off in my care than in the care of the muggles he was left with."

"Muggles?" Narcissa gasped and Draco glanced at him with shocked eyes. "He was born to wizards yes? Then why was he living with muggles? And who is he really if I may ask?"

"You may ask but I believe I will leave it to you to figure out. I'm sure finding out the truth will not be so difficult for such a brilliant mind as yours."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and pouted, causing Nik to grin and Raevyn to snicker. Draco was still watching the other boy with shock and a little bit of horror in his eyes.

"You lived with muggles?" He whispered a bit horrified.

Raevyn bit his lip and nodded.

"How was it? One of my friends Theo says they sleep in giant moldy socks. Is that true?"

Raevyn scrunched up his nose. "No. My relatives slept in beds."

"Oh." Draco said sounding a little disappointed before perking up. "So what were they like?"

"Umm, normal I guess. They didn't like me much though."

"Little one." Nikodemus said as the adults had been listening in on their conversation. "The way those muggles behaved was anything but normal. Don't forget that."

Raevyn merely nodded and went back to studying his menu, leaving Draco a little confused and Narcissa concerned.

"So he was…" and the look in her eyes showed what she wanted to say.

"Yes." Nikodemus said simply and the table went quiet as the group picked out their meals.

* * *

><p>Answers to questions –<strong>Possible Spoilers!<strong>

Socdel asked: i was just wondering if i could perhaps use the whole lily wanted to make wizarding children's toys

I appreciate you asking, you really didn't need to. Go ahead and use it if you want. The only thing I'm possessive ofare my OC's like Nikodemus.

equestrianngirl asked if I would like a beta.

Thank you very much for your offer and I really appreciate that you like my story enough that you want it to be as good as it can be but I think I'll keep beta-ing my own stuff for now. If I ever do decide to use a beta, you can be sure I'll contact you. For now anyone can feel free to point out any mistakes or suggestions by messaging me or in a review and I'll fix it if I think it needs to be.

RogueNya asked: I gather that the twins are going to be like his Mates?

I wasn't planning on it. My idea was just to have them fall in love But it could change. We'll see.

Katie the Insane Giggler asked: Will he still be in Gryff. and/or friends w/ R+H?

I'm pretty sure he won't be in Gryffindor but nothing is certain yet. I'm trying to decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I think I'll set up a poll on my profile, or try to anyway. As for Ron and Hermione, maybe but I've tentatively decided on his close circle of friends and they aren't in it. Like everything at this stage though, it could change.

Alaison asked: are you going to have Tom be a bad guy?

He will definitely still be an evil dark lord but I'm not thinking he and Raevyn will be enemies.

**BIG SPOILERS!**

Zana20:…Where to start? You certainly got me thinking

Wizard magic and Elemental/wild magic are completely different things.

Okay so here's the gist of it. A wizard's magical core is tied to the soul, which either has its own magic or not. But the capacity for a human body to be able to house a core is passed down genetically. So Squibs have a body capable of having a core but their soul doesn't carry the magic to create one. Also you can have muggles with magical souls without the ability to form a core because their body can't house one.

Muggleborns either have a genetic anomaly giving them the ability to house a core or they have some wizard blood back in their family trees.

For some reason people with wizard blood are more likely to be born with a soul that can create a core.

Elemental or 'Wild Magic' is tied to the physical body/DNA. Making a magical creature's body their magical core of sorts. Nik needed to fuse Leila's core, which was really just a super-condensed form of her magic, to Raevyn's own core so that it wouldn't reject the foreign type of magic. The DNA he fused with Raevyn's allows his body to generate his own wild magic, use it and also to ground the wild magic so it wouldn't become unstable and corrupt Raevyn's core.

Blood traits like parseltongue and metamorphagi are different. They are a domesticated form of wild magic inherited through DNA. This was thrown into the wizarding gene pool when wizards and magical creatures like Veela, Naga, Elves, and dwarfs decided to intermix. This is also where muggle psychics and such come from.

Raevyn inherited a weak strain of metamorphagi from the Blacks (This will all be explained in one of the next few chapters) which left his body naturally more malleable so when Voldemort was destroyed that night not only his horcrux was left in Raevyn, but a few of his left over bits, tweaking his DNA and giving him the ability to do parselmagic among other things. This peculiar trait of Raevyn's is also part of the reason the experiment was actually successful.

Does that make any sense at all? I know it makes my head hurt a little. :P If you have any suggestions or problems with this explanation please let me know. There is some wiggle room to change it.

As for muggles and magical creatures inter-breeding I'd say it's a possibility but very unlikely as magical creature would be more drawn to someone with magic than without. But I don't know. I'll be going into a lot of theory in this story because of Nikodemus we'll clear that point up further down the line.

So male pregnancy. Most likely not in the usual sense but I do want the twins and Harry to have children so I have an idea knocking around in my head.

And if Raevyn was ever to have a paternity test done only Nikodemus would show as the father since the potion supersedes completely the other parents. Sorry if I didn't make this clear when I introduced the potion. Leila might show up though. It's a pretty fool proof potion but that doesn't mean people like Dumbledore won't find out.

And the goblins _can_ find out Raevyn's true identity. Who they share that with is up to them though.

I think I caught all of your questions but if I didn't let me know.

**END OF BIG SPOILERS**

A big thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions about Raevyn's wand. Most people seem to be leaning towards a custom one and I think I've come up with one I'm happy with. Your ideas about cores were very helpful.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter universe belong to Jk, not me. :(

Warnings: slash FWxHPxGW, OCCness, only loosely adheres to canon, some facts changed/ Fred and George are in their second year when Harry first goes to Hogwarts. Creature fic! And other stuff that might happen in M-rated fanfiction.

Your reviews are wonderful! Thank you.

* * *

><p>"So Cissa," Nikodemus asked as the two boys were in the dressing room of Twilfit and Tatting's. "How do you feel about being a godmother?" The two adults were sitting on a plush settee, or rather Narcissa was sitting. Nikodemus was leaning rather precariously on the arm.<p>

After their lunch at Delicia's, which had gone quite smoothly after the rather gloomy discussion of Raevyn's past, Nikodemus had suggested that Narcissa and Draco join them for their shopping trip. Both had readily agreed. Draco because he rather, secretly, enjoyed shopping and it meant he could spend more time with his new cousin. Narcissa, ostensibly because Draco needed some new additions to his wardrobe.

"If you mean for darling Raevyn I would be delighted." Narcissa said smirking behind the catalog she was leafing through. "Unless of course you have other children you've secreted away?"

"Of course not. I do believe that large button down robe would look splendid on my little one." He said pointing at the page. "In yellow? It's one of my favorite colors"

"Really Nik. Yellow would not suit the boy at all. He's far to pale. A deep red perhaps or a nice dusty blue."

"You know best my dear."

"Of course, which is exactly why you conned me into coming along with you this afternoon. Now all you have to do is sit back and watch your adorable son parade about in the lovely outfits I pick out. If I didn't enjoy this so much I'd most definitely charge a fee."

"I bought you lunch! And dessert!"

Narcissa simply smiled sweetly at him before saying. "Now I have absolutely no objection to becoming Raevyn's godmother, but you simply _must _tell me what you've done to the poor boy. You distracted me from the subject quite nicely back at the café."

"I suppose it is necessary. Draco should know as well, especially if the boy's will be spending a great deal of time together. They appear to be getting along splendidly. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. Draco seems to be intent on taking the boy under his wing. Now out with it Nik. No more diverting my attention elsewhere. Don't make me cross with you or I'll tell aunt Eirene you've been mean to me."

Nikodemus looked at his cousin, violet eyes widening in faint horror. "You wouldn't!"

Narcissa merely raised a single brow as her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"Alright, alright. I must insist however that there be some sort of failsafe to prevent your son from sharing things he should not." At Narcissa's frown he hurried on.

"A mere compulsion web that will prevent him from speaking or alluding to anything about Raevyn's peculiarities. Both you and your husband can go over the details to make sure it's satisfactory. I would never ask a child that young to make a magical oath as I did Severus. And I trust you enough Narcissa, but I would most likely require one from your husband."

"I'm not sure Lucius will like that."

"Tell him I have a rather lucrative business deal I wish partner with him on. That should make it easier to swallow. And it would really be in his best interest to play a part in my little one's life."

"This has to do with his previous identity?"

Nik nodded. "Lucius will not regret forming ties with us. And you can also mention that I promise to play nice. I am far past the stage where alternate dimensions interested me."

Narcissa nodded although she was confused. She was about to ask why that would matter when Draco and Raevyn both emerged from the changing rooms. Mr. Tattings also made his way back over, carrying with him an armful of robes in various styles and colors that Narcissa had picked out.

"Oh but don't you both look wonderful!" she said enthusiastically. "Now both of you turn around so Nik and I can get a better look."

Nikodemus watched in amusement as Raevyn turned slightly pleading eyes to the other boy. To Raevyn's disappointment though, Draco merely smiled and nodded his head before turning around slowly for his mother. Raevyn let out a sigh and did the same.

* * *

><p>A few days later the Malfoy's joined Nikodemus for dinner at his chateau. Lucius, as Narcissa had expected had been difficult to convince but the prospect of a lucrative business opportunity was too much for him to pass up. Nikodemus might be a man to be wary of, but he was a genius had corned the international market in magical and non magical breeding. So far the ministry's restrictions had led the man to mainly operate abroad, with only a few private transactions taking place in Britain. But if that could be overcome…<p>

The potential profits would make putting up with the man worth it. As long as he kept his distance.

Dinner proceeded amicably enough. Lucius was polite but distant and for the most part Nikodemus behaved. Well, if you overlook the incident with dessert and Narcissa had certainly scolded him enough for that. Even Raevyn had looked at his father disapprovingly, causing the man to pout until Linny brought him a serving of pineapple gelato.

After their meal the adult's headed off to Nik's study while Raevyn, with Leila watching from the shadows, took Draco to go play in the conservatory.

Nik led Lucius and Narcissa into the wood paneled room and politely offered the couple some tea before he began.

"You see Lucius. I have become rather bored of late. There is only so much splicing and swapping of magic and dna one can do before they feel the need to move on to other things."

"I'm sure." Lucius drawled as he sat rather stiffly next to his wife on the small couch.

"That was part of the reason I chose to begin working on an experiment I'd been mulling around in my head for a while, one that if done correctly would bring a dream to pass that I've had since I began my work. It is an undertaking that Raevyn is intimately involved in, although I initially intended to use a muggleborn. I knew this project would take a long time investment. Not only would I be monitoring a new combination of magic, but a child's emotional state and growth. And I promise I'll go more into the details shortly." Nikodemus said as it looked as though Cissa was about to interrupt.

"I thought that surely such a thing would provide me with an endless supply of entertainment. Especially if the child was intriguing enough. And I haven't been let down. Little Raevyn surely is."

"But it goes beyond his personality. His past identity will provide an unlimited amount of mischief that I can get my hands into. If things are handled properly. I have plenty of support abroad and quite a few contacts on the isles but to maintain even a little control over the situation I really need more standing with the British Ministry. More political oomph so to say. And that is where my new business venture comes in. Bringing my business to the British market with your backing will at least prop open the door to the most relevant of political circles."

"A good plan, although we'll have to work out the fine details I have absolutely no compunctions backing your venture. I am not unaware of the vital role you play in the international market. It's really been quite a shame that Britain hasn't managed to benefit from your success. I assume you don't really need funding, merely my name on the label so to speak? And some help circumventing the current policies? I don't suppose you're willing to tell me who the boy really is?"

"Correct, no funding is required. And surely Lucius, you and Narcissa can figure it out. There are few enough with magical blood that they are all accounted for, except for the muggleborns. Can you not think of any that would fit the boy's age? You knew his parents after all. Even if you weren't fond of them."

As Lucius and Narcissa shared a frown Nikodemus sighed and stood. "Very well. I'll give you another clue. Think of his eyes. Though they are a little different after the adoption they can be very telling in the right context. Now I believe an after dinner cordial is in order."

A few moments silenced passed. Interrupted only by the clink of glasses.

As Nik finished pouring the drinks and was about to hand the delicate blue cordial glass to Narcissa, Lucius let out a breath.

"You don't mean…Potter?" And Nik let out a slicing smile.

"I knew you could figure it out Lucius. If given enough time. And shame on you Cissa, for letting him get it first."

Nikodemus then spent the next half hour explaining all the particulars and convincing Lucius why it would be far more beneficial to help mold the boy, instead of killing him outright.

In the end Lucius had to agree. Nikodemus was very convincing. As was the fury of his wife when he had barely mentioned harming the boy. Apparently she had already become attached.

At least if Nikodemus raised the boy he would turn out neutral with a slight inclination towards the dark at worst. And with the proper influences…

Well then the returning Dark Lord (Nikodemus had confirmed his beliefs that his master would return) would have a powerful follower indeed.

All in all their little meeting had Lucius feeling quite pleased. Even if at the end he and his wife had to swear a magical oath of secrecy and his son had to be placed under a compulsion.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Draco said as theymade their way through the lush foliage following the small creek instead of the cobblestone path. "We have an outdoor hedge maze and lots of gardens but nothing like this. It's brilliant."<p>

Raevyn flashed him a smile. He was starting to feel more comfortable around the boy. He wasn't at all like his cousin and Dudley's group of friends and Draco seemed to actually want to be nice to him. While that wasn't something he was used to, he realized he would have to get used to a lot of things in this new life. Especially if what Nikodemus and Leila said about the Dursley's being 'completely repulsive examples of human stupidity and fear' was true. He hadn't quite understood that, but from the way they had said it Raevyn knew it wasn't anything good. And while he wouldn't put it past his new parent's to lie to him, he certainly knew better than to blindly trust in anyone, he also had a feeling they would only want what's best for him, if only because of what they both wanted from him. "It's my favorite place in the entire house. Well, out of everything I've seen. There are some places father won't let me see yet. Like his work rooms and the stable house out back."

"It's the same at our manor. But my favorite place is our stables where we keep our abraxans."

"Abraxans?"

"Winged horses. Celestine is mine. She's a creamy tan with white wings and frocks. My parents gave her to me for my last birthday."

"That's brilliant!"

"If you come over to the manor sometime maybe we can go riding. Oh, and maybe we can learn to ride a broom together! Not many know it but my mother is a natural on a broom. If it had been proper she would have made the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen!"

Raevyn agreed that that would be fun, even if the thought of flying on a broom made him a little hesitant. And the thought of the Lady Malfoy, or aunt Cissa has she had said to call her, on a little broom buzzing about in the air in her skirts made him struggle to stifle his laughter. He didn't want to offend his first friend.

"Say, do you want to play hide and seek?" Draco asked looking at Raevyn with excitement in his eyes after they spent a while exploring. "This would be the perfect place for it."

"That sounds like fun. Who should be it?"

"I'll be it. I'll stay by that big tree and count to twenty." And Draco pointed to the large tree Leila liked to nap in.

"Okay." Raevyn said and went off to find a good spot.

He was just settling into the small space between a bush and one of the ornamental stones when he heard Draco screech.

"Get off of me!"

Raevyn leapt from his hiding place and ran over to the tree. There, standing by the trunk was Draco, blond hair sticking out every which way and his cheeks flushed in frustration. Harry was about to ask what the matter was when something small and furry ran over, crawled up his leg, and nestled around his shoulder's.

He turned his head slightly to get a look at whatever was currently nuzzling his neck and caught sight of short grayish tan fur and a long black and white striped fuzzy tail.

"_I don't think its dangerous youngling." _Leila said in his mind. "_But I'll fetch Nikodemus. It's probably one of his anyway." _ This little perk was something they had discovered when he had been trapped in a nightmare two nights ago. He had been so scared that he had turned completely into a tiny shadow panther cub and only with the gentle mental coaxing of his mum and the soothing voice of Nikodemus had calmed him enough so that he could attempt to change back. The whole experience had been a bit traumatic and Nikodemus theorized that whenever he felt threatened, the same thing was likely to happen again. And not that he minded turning into a panther, that part was rather brilliant. But he'd rather be able to control it. So since then he had been spending a few hours in his panther form. Nikodemus believed the more he changed, the more he'd be able to decide _when_ to change.

"Are you okay Draco?" he called as he slowly raised a hand to pet the affectionate creature on his shoulder.

"No! That little menace attacked me!"He said glaring at the offending party.

"Did it bite you? Are you hurt?" Raevyn asked worriedly.

Draco pouted. "No. But I know it's ruined my hair. How bad is it?"

At this Raevyn couldn't but help a giggle and while Draco at first turned a frown at him it was soon broken by a smile as well.

"So what is that thing?" Draco asked pointing to the creature.

"I don't know." Raevyn said truthfully. "Come here little fella." And he reached up and gently tugged it off his shoulder and then held it out at arm's length.

It certainly was a bit strange, looking like a cross between a fox and a raccoon with odd dark violet eyes. It also looked just a bit smaller than a normal housecat, with a bushy striped tail that was definitely longer than the rest of it.

The little thing, a boy Raevyn noticed, started to fidget and chatter a bit so Raevyn drew him against his chest only to have the creature wriggle free and hop on his shoulders again, sharp claws digging in a bit as he gained his purchase.

Just as Draco looked about ready to say something they heard the adults approaching. "Oh good." He said. "They can deal with the menace."

"He's not a menace. Look at how sweet he is!" and Draco raised a brow. "Sure he is." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh he is a menace." Nikodemus agreed as he came into view and scowled slightly at the creature. "How else could that little trickster manage to escape my wards?"

"Your wards?" Raevyn asked.

"Yes. That little fellow is one of the breeds I engineered and would normally be locked away in its caged habitat in the stables until sold. I wonder how the devil it managed to get out."

"What is it?" Narcissa queried as she ran her slender finger down its striped tail.

"It was bred from muggle ring-tailed cats. It is actually a member of the raccoon family and often used to get rid of pests by miners in the past. Giving it the alternative name, Miner's cat. After my tinkering, my own personal breed can now turn invisible for extended periods of time and are quite good at getting rid of doxy infestations and the like. They are also much more intelligent and have longer life spans. However, this particular one I have been unable to sell as its mischievous personality is detrimental to its intended purpose. I had resigned myself to using it for potions ingredients. With the right pretreatment the fur can be used as a substitute for demiguise hair in several different brews.

"Potions ingredients?" Harry echoed as he raised his hand to clutch the Ring-tailed cat to his shoulder. Even Draco seemed a little put off by the idea.

"Indeed." Nikodemus said before softening his eyes at his little one. _Really._ He thought. _It should be a crime for anyone to have eyes that plead so sweetly._ "However, seeing as how you two are already so attached, I wouldn't object if you wanted to keep him as pet. I hate to scrap any of my experiments after all. And your birthday is quite close. Consider him an early present."

Raevyn looked up at his father with disbelieving eyes and said in a whisper. "You'll let me keep him? Really?"

"Yes. Although you will have to make sure to take proper care of him."

"I will." Raevyn promised firmly and he hurriedly brushed his sleeves against his eyes. "Thank you father."

"Thank me after you've experienced more than ten minutes with the little devil." And both Raevyn and Draco giggled.

"Now boys, let's go sit. We have a few serious matters to discuss and it's getting late."

* * *

><p>If anyone wants to know more about ring-tailed cats you can follow the link below or you can just google it. Remember to remove the spaces!<p>

http: / www. lib. az. us /museum /

**Possible Spoilers Ahead!**

So far it seems the majority want Raevyn to be a Ravenclaw. I'll leave the poll up for the next chapter or two so make sure to vote if you haven't!

Tom Riddle III:

You are simply fantastic.

With an image like that I'm surprised you took anything from the chapter, and I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't.

Yeah, Draco's going to be like an older brother figure for Raevyn. He might act a bit spoiled sometimes but on the whole he'll be a lot different from canon Draco.

And Narcissa will be like an aunt to Raevyn. The more people around to spoil him the better I say!

I had actually planned to keep the twins in Gryffindor, but putting them in Slytherin might not be a bad idea. I'll have to mull that around. I'll be doing an interlude, probably after the next chapter focusing on the twins and we'll see how their personalities turn out. As for their relationship, I'm picturing the three of them using the secret chambers and passageway they've found to meet and have their fun.

Darkserpentcat:

Why would I be offended at such wonderful suggestions? Thank you for sharing them with me.

I love the idea of Lily being descended from a squib of the Slytherin line and if I can fit it into my plot, what I have of one anyway, I hope you don't mind if I use it. It would work well with the vague theory I have and give more validation to Raevyn's parseltongue than just the metamorphagus genes.

As for the animagus form, since Raevyn can change into shadow panther I didn't feel he'd need one. Also, until he reaches his magical majority I think I have him stay away from any magic altering magic so his unique magical core can mature correctly. It's still fragile.

One-sided romances? Yup. And I'll take suggestions for them too. The same for any side pairing people might want.

And Raevyn will get Hedwig before he goes to school.

Adele365:

I love Pretty Kitty! It's one of my favorite HP fics and the one that introduced me to this pairing. Kitty Harry was so adorable.

**Sneak preview**

Next chapter we see Draco's reaction and Nik's aunt Eirene crashes Raevyn's birthday party. She has a snake as a familiar. I bet you can guess what happens ^.^

See you next chapter!


	8. 8 Birthday

So…I'm going to stop with the disclaimers. I'm sure the point has been made.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented/favorited/alerted.

Chapter Eight Birthday

* * *

><p>Draco took the news of Raevyn's differences quite well. Only <em>not quite<em> demanding to see the boy's changes himself before proclaiming them to be rather brilliant, and cute. But only his mother knew he had thought that.

He was a bit stunned to learn his cousin was the boy-who-lived and even more stunned to realize that someone so important to the wizarding world had been left with muggles. Draco then pronounced then and there that now that he was a Velius, and related to the Malfoys at that, Raevyn would never again have to worry about anyone hurting him. Raevyn was family, and no one hurt family. Especially his.

This lead a teary eyed Raevyn to tackle the young blond and Lucius to smile down at his son with pride.

Draco had then submitted to the compulsion willingly, after his father had pointed out how dangerous anyone knowing of Raevyn's true nature could be for the boy himself.

They left shortly after, plans made for the boy's to meet again to play and to perhaps share potions lessons from Severus. Lucius and Nikodemus also made plans to meet so they could work out the kinks of their business arrangement.

Raevyn was shuffled right off to bed by Leila after the Malfoy's left. The panther mother insisting that he get enough rest as she had planned a full day for tomorrow. The little ring-tailed cat, Raevyn had decided to name him Felix, had been left in the conservatory with a large bowl of berries for the night.

As he was crawling under his covers and Nikodemus was casting the nightly magical scan on Raevyn's core that had become customary, Raevyn couldn't help but let out a sleepy grin.

"Today was really fun."

"Was it now?"

"Mmhmm. Did you know Draco has horses with wings? He said if I went to his manor we might get to fly on them! He called it an Abraxan, but aren't they pegasuses?"

"Pegasi. And an Abraxan is a specific breed."

"Oh." He replied before breaking out in a yawn. "It was nice playing with Draco. No one's ever played with me before. Well, unless you count Dudley's Harry-hunting."

Nikodemus paused for a moment at that, an unreadable expression on his face, before reaching down and scratching his little one behind the ear. "Sleep well my little Raevyn" and he made his way out of the room after dosing the lights with a wave of his wand.

* * *

><p>Raevyn fidgeted on the stool, tail swishing and eyes darting about the kitchen in wonder. He hadn't been in here yet. And while he was used to the kitchen at the Dursley's, he had cooked all the meals for his relatives for as long as he could remember, this cooking space was brilliant. With plenty of counter space and large shiny appliances it looked like something a professional chef would want to work in. And if anyone counted as a professional chef then it would be Timmons, the head house elf and Linny's husband.<p>

Right now the stainless steel countertop of the island was filled with small plates of every different type of cake imaginable in bite sized servings. Nikodemus had informed him earlier that day that they would be celebrating his birthday in a few days time with a party. When asked what type of cake he would like Raevyn had responded that he didn't really know, as he had never had any before. Upon hearing this Nikodemus had summoned Timmons and ordered the elf to educate Raevyn on 'the many wonders and delights that encompassed the world of cakery'.

And the elf had taken the order to heart.

So now Raevyn was sitting here, with dozens of sweet things to sample and to choose from for his birthday cake. Suffice to say he was very excited.

And Felix was picking up on up on this, as Raevyn could feel him start to shuffle around in the little 'nap' sack Linny had made for him. He had been accidentally scratched one too many times by the ring-tailed cat as he attempted to stay on Raevyn's shoulders and nap at the same time. The sack itself was like a shoulder bag and was made from soft tan leather. It was certainly large and cozy enough for the little menace, as Raevyn had taken to calling him as well after his room had been ransacked, to sleep peacefully curled inside.

Felix was nocturnal; something his father had said meant he was most active at night. So Raevyn would play with him for a bit in the evening s before letting him roam about in the conservatory on most nights. For the rest of the time, his pet generally liked to nap. Yet he inevitably got into trouble when out of Raevyn's sight. Hence the need for a 'nap' sack. Felix also seemed happier in Raevyn's company, seeking him out if he was left somewhere else.

Raevyn found he really enjoyed the feeling of being wanted unconditionally.

His pet finally poked his head out, nose sniffing around, most likely entranced by the scent of the berries on top of several of the cake slices. Seeing this, Timmons snapped his fingers and a good sized bowl of blackberries, Felix's favorite, appeared on the counter. Raevyn thanked him, causing the elf to squeal in excitement, before grabbing a handful and feeding them to Felix who had crawled out of his bag and onto Raevyn's lap for better access to the tantalizing treats.

Timmons soon laid the last plate on the counter, and he bade Raevyn to begin with an excited smile. To say he had been pleased with the order to stuff the small boy full of sweets would be an understatement.

Nibbling his lip with a sharp canine Raevyn tried to decide which sample to start with. His eyes paused on a piece of gooey looking chocolate cake with raspberry sauce that would have sent Dudley into ecstatic convulsions. He pulled the piece closer and took a bite, nearly melting into his seat with a moan when the moist confection hit his tongue.

Raevyn spent the next twenty minutes in cake heaven; finally settling on a moist lemon cake with lemon butter cream frosting. Leila then came to collect him, planning on having him work off his sugar high by romping around the island. Raevyn had spent most of his afternoons the last week exploring the island in his Shadow Panther form. He really enjoyed playing 'tag' with the waves on the rather small section of actually sandy beach and hide and seek with Felix when he was up and active.

At first the ring-tailed cat had been wary of Raevyn's other form, refusing to go near but after another one of Raevyn's nightmares where he inadvertently changed, the sweet little menace had overcome his hesitation to offer whatever comfort he could. Now Felix had no qualms tackling the shadow panther cub that was twice his size. Even daring to pester Leila once he figured out she had no interest in making him a meal.

Today however, Raevyn left Felix nestled in his sack under the shade of a myrtle, dozing contentedly with a belly full of berries. This worked out for the best because his mum had decided it was time he learned some of the finer points of being a feline.

No more just jumping around like a spastic kitten after whatever caught his fancy. No, Leila decided it was high time her youngling would learn how to stalk, how to wait, and how to strike.

And Leila would be sure to include Nikodemus in these lessons. It would be a great test of Raevyn's skills if he could sneak up on the alert wizard. And besides, it was his fault her youngling could hardly sit still at the moment and had taken off again in the direction of some small flittering thing instead of paying attention.

She wasn't really upset though, watching the little black cub tumble paws over tail after a failed pounce was highly amusing.

* * *

><p>On July 31st 1989 Raevyn Namir Velius celebrated his ninth birthday with his new, quirky family. It was small party, held in the Chateau's dining room that Linny and Timmons had decorated with twinkling hanging stars and shimmering green and blue streamers. The small group of guests, which included Severus and the Malfoy family, were seated at the long dining table preparing to enjoy the marvelous cake Timmons had made.<p>

Raevyn could only stare in amazement at the cake. It was a multi-tiered confection of lemony goodness with 9 tiny little blue and green dragons scampering about the top puffing out small flames in place of candles. He tore his gaze away and noticed that everyone was watching him with smiles on their faces, even Lord Malfoy.

He bit his lip and looked down to hide the prickling in his eyes. He had never expected a party this nice. With people who seemed to want to celebrate him being there.

He was startled from his thoughts when Nikodemus let out a chuckle and said.

"Make a wish little one and blow out the candles. I think Timmons will have a nervous fit waiting to see if his cake passes muster."

Breaking his gaze away from his cake Raevyn caught sight of Timmons, who was indeed looking a tad nervous. The boy sent him a small, but bright smile before leaning forward and pondering what to wish for. He honestly couldn't think of what else he could want.

_Perhaps you should wish for many more happy birthdays to come youngling. _Leila whispered in his mind from her perch on one of the exposed beams. She had fled there to escape his father's attempts to decorate her tail with a shiny pink bow for the party and was currently keeping watch on a sleeping Felix to keep him out of trouble if for just a few moments.

Raevyn nodded slightly and smiled before letting out a breath to make his wish.

Several failed attempts passed and both he and Draco were reduced to giggles by the frantic maneuvering of the dragons as they avoided Raevyn's puffs of air. Soon enough though, with Draco's help they were all extinguished. Leaving nine now very grumpy dragons to huff and puff out smoke from where they lay sulking.

After enjoying some happy conversation and cake, Nikodemus saving it several times from the sneaky attacks of Felix who had been awakened by the sounds of laughter, it was time to open presents.

"Open this one first Raevyn!" Draco said excitedly as he picked up one of the brightly colored packages from the end of the table and held it in front of his cousin. Felix sniffing and chattering at it curiously from his spot on Raevyn's shoulder.

Raevyn accepted with a shy smile and carefully unwrapped the rather large bright green and silver covered present revealing a fancy decorated box with the words _Magical Creature Expanded Collection._ Raevyn removed the lid and his eyes widened when they took in the sight of contents.

Nestled in forest green velvet were a dozen different replicas of magical creatures. That _moved._

There were three types of dragons, the nameplates below their slots revealing their species. A Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, and Chinese Fireball, all of whom blinked lazily and stretched as if they had just woken up. There was also a golden griffon that let a cawing roar and a flaming phoenix. Lying very still next to the phoenix was a coiled basilisk that flicked its tongue in and out. A beautiful unicorn neighed quietly from its spot between the regal Hippogriff and scrutinizing Centaur. The pretty little fairy that had been nestled in a blooming rose flittered lazily over to pet the anxious Abraxan and a Sphinx gazed up and around with a mysterious smile of razor sharp looking teeth.

"Aren't they fantastic? They're not real but they're the next best thing. My father bought me a set last June from the best toymaker in all of Europe. They go to sleep when placed in their box and the lid is closed and they listen to everything you say when out of it. If you want to stop the enchantment that lets them move all you have to do is turn this knob here." And Draco pointed to a shiny brass turn knob inside the case below the nameplates.

"Oh wow." Raevyn said before he set the box down and tackled his cousin with an ecstatic hug. "Thank you so much! It's brilliant!"

Draco blushed as he returned the hug as the adults looked on in amusement. Nikodemus leaned over and picked up the sphinx, examining it thoroughly, much to the figurines irritation if the scowl that replaced its smirk was anything to go by.

"Very accurate indeed. There are a few minor details amiss, but as a whole I'm very impressed. Are you sure you purchased these from a toymaker Lucius?"

"I did. The company, _Etzel_ only produces a limited number of these sets each year and they undergo a complete redesign every five years. They pride themselves on the quality and craftsmanship of their products."

"Hmmm." Nikodemus murmured as he set the sphinx down only to pick up the Basilisk.

"Well," Narcissa said amused. "While your father plays with your new toys why don't you open your next gift."

Raevyn chuckled and went to open his next gift while Nik threw a pout in Narcissa's direction.

The present he chose was wrapped in the same silver and green paper and turned out to be from Lucius. It was a long slim box which upon opening revealed a practice wand.

According to the small parchment that came with it, the wand had several preset spells that will respond to certain phrases. _Scintilla_ would produce a bright burst of multi colored sparks from the end, _Fucu _would change a person's hair or skin the color of the caster's choice and _Canto_ would cause inanimate objects to break out into silly songs for a brief period.

"Thank you Uncle Lucius." Raevyn said shyly.

"You're very welcome." Lord Malfoy replied before leaning over slightly and whispering. "And if you make sure to use it to annoy your father you're doubly welcome." Raevyn grinned slightly and nodded, even though the thought of pranking his father was a bit daunting. Lucius then stood with a small smirk in the direction of the still preoccupied Nikodemus and Raevyn set the wand aside and went on to the next package.

This one was from Narcissa. She had gotten him a light weight forest green jacket because 'islands in the Mediterranean tend to get a bit nippy on occasion and you're not completely furry all of the time sweetling.' She had also gotten him a plush calico kneazel that was wonderfully squishy and a small green collar with a silver tag for Felix that matched his jacket.

It was time for Severus' gift next. He handed Raevyn a set of three packages, all wrapped in the same starry midnight blue wrapping paper. The first one contained a leather bound photo album with pictures of his mother, and a few of his father and some of Lily's other friends. Raevyn set this aside reverently, planning on going through it when he had some privacy. The next was revealed to be some of his mother's school books from her first three years.

"There were only a few things left. And since Petunia wanted nothing to do with them they were sent to me and I have no use for such school books any longer. I'm sure you will find your mother's notations in margins a helpful aid." Was Severus' explanation.

The third package turned out to be a set of simple, good quality potions scales and equipment. Perfect for beginners.

"I fully expect that you will be able to start brewing a few simple draughts within the year. You seem to be retaining the reading material I've given you well enough." Severus drawled and then grunted softly as his legs were tackled by his furry little godson.

"Thank you uncle Sev." The boy mumbled into his pant leg as the dour man patted him awkwardly on the head.

Nikodemus, who had long since finished examining the figurines and leaving them for Draco to fiddle with, had been plotting ways to get Lucius back for trying to incite his little one to prank him when he noticed Severus' plight. With a chuckle he reached up from the spot he had been lounging on the floor and pulled Raevyn down in his lap while summoning his present from the table with a small flick of his wand.

"Here you go little one. My present's next. You don't want to hurt my feelings by neglecting me now do you?"

Raevyn giggled and shook his head no. opening the present with the same care he had shown the others.

"Really. We must teach you the proper way to open gifts." Nik then pointed his wand at the package and the paper exploded into confetti with a pop, sending Felix chasing after the swirling bits.

Raevyn and Draco both laughed delightedly, though the adults sent small huffs of irritation his way as they removed pieces of paper from hair and clothes.

Raevyn's attention was soon drawn back to the gift in his hands. It was a small wooden chest with an antiqued silver clasp and lock that fit comfortably in his lap. On the lid, held in place by a sticking charm was a small key. Upon opening the chest he saw there were several compartments and drawers. The topmost ones holding a journal, sheaves of high quality parchment and a raven feather quill. A small compartment towards the back held a set of four beautifully designed glass ink pots containing black, dark green, and purple inks. The fourth holding a strange clear liquid.

"Every child needs a place to hold their treasure and odds and ends. The space is magically expanded and can fit far more than even a normal travel trunk and thanks to a few charms will still only weigh as much as it does now. The journal is spelled to resist tearing or staining and the clear ink, once you add a drop of your blood, can only be read by you."

Raevyn set the chest aside before twisting in Nik's lap to wrap his arms around his neck in a tight hug and placing a quick kiss on the man's cheek.

"Thank you father."

"You're more than welcome little one." Nikodemus replied as he scratched Raevyn fondly behind his ears. The tender moment was broken however when Nikodemus felt the wards contract, signally the arrival of a visitor in the foyer.

"Leila, why don't you come down and entertain the boys. It seems we have a guest. Lucius, Narcissa pardon me for a moment." He the nudged his little one off his lap and stood, brushing off his pant legs before striding from the room.

Raevyn looked hesitantly from Draco to his mum who had gracefully leapt down from her perch. "Is everything alright?"

"_Yes youngling. If someone had arrived it means Nikodemus had given them permission to be here. They couldn't get though the wards otherwise. Now why don't you and the little dragon show me your new toys? I didn't get a very good look from the ceiling._

* * *

><p>Nikodemus strode into the foyer, only to hastily dodge to the side when several pieces of luggage hurled themselves in his direction.<p>

"Bollocks!" Came a cultured feminine voice. "I'm sorry Nikky love. I was trying to levitate them up the stairs. I do hope I didn't damage anything."

"I'm quite alright Aunt Eirene." Nikodemus replied with a smile as sent the luggage flying up the stairs and into Eirene's rooms.

"I was talking about the statuettes and pottery I brought back." The dainty witch before him said, hands on hips. "They're irreplaceable."

"Yes, well I'm sure they're fine. My nerves however…"

"Oh quiet you and give me a hug."

He did so with a grin, smiling into the long curly hair that just barely tickled his chin when he stooped over. They drew apart and Eirene gave her nephew a brief peck on the cheek.

"Now, where is my new great grand-nephew?"

"We were just in the dining hall celebrating his ninth birthday if you'd like to see him. Lucius and Narcissa are there. Cissa would be delighted to see you. Severus Snape is also in attendance. Although I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting him."

"No, I haven't. Though his reputation precedes him. Raevyn wouldn't mind if I interrupted his little get together? I am exhausted but I'd like to meet him before I head off to bed."

"Yes that would probably be a good idea." Nikodemus said with faint mirth in his eyes. "Last time you came for a visit you went straight to bed and slept for nearly two days."

"Well, that was when my only assistants were a group of incompetents that would have made working with primary school children preferable. My current group is much easier to deal with. Thankfully so. Otherwise it would have taken me much longer to hand things over to my colleague and his team."

"Well, I'm glad such was the case. I don't think I could stand waiting for you delicious baking any longer."

* * *

><p>Raevyn and Draco were just in the middle of staging a battle between two sets of six of the figurines when Nikodemus walked in with an unfamiliar face.<p>

After Narcissa greeted her rather ecstatically and the rest of the adults were introduced, the witch, Eirene, let her gaze fall to Raevyn.

Raevyn himself found himself leaning a bit closer to Draco than was really necessary under the scrutiny. He nibbled on his lip nervously as sharp olive eyes, with violet specks like his, examined him.

The witch was short and slim and all in all rather plain looking. With a nose too pointy and a bit longer than standard beauty called for and a thin face. The only extraordinary features she possessed were her unique eyes and a head of curly black hair down past her shoulders.

What truly caught Raevyn's attention though, was the bright green snake curled about her neck.

After a few moments the woman smiled at him and came near, bending down to his level.

"Hello Raevyn. It's a pleasure to meet you. Nikodemus explained everything in his letter to me and I am most pleased that you are now a member of our family."

"Thank you Ma'am." And then the witch greeted Draco, but Raevyn missed what they said because he was staring at the snake that seemed to be muttering.

"_Ssss. Sstrange boy. Ssmells like sshadowss. I wonder if that little tree rat by the table would taste good. It hass been a few dayss ssince I've eaten"_

"_Oh please don't eat my friend! I can get you something else."_

The bright emerald snake lifted it head to stare at Raevyn.

"_You speak!"_

Raevyn furrowed his brows in confusion, unaware of the people now watching him with varying degrees of shock and bewilderment.

"_Of course I sspeak. But how can you?"_

"_Ssilly ssnake boy. You are sspeaking the tongue of the sserpentss. Mosst humans cannot do this, though I ssmell you are not quite human."_

At this Raevyn eyes widened and he finally noticed the stares he was receiving. Noting the slightly horrified looks from everyone but his father and Eirene he felt afraid. And panicked.

The last though he had before he changed forms abruptly and fled the room was that his relatives had been right. He was a freak. And now his new family wouldn't want him anymore.

* * *

><p>Please commentreview. I love hearing your suggestions and comments.

**Possible Spoilers!**

**The voting for Raevyn's house will be up until I post the next chapter.**

**About Fred and George: **They'll be coming up –hopefully-after the next chapter or even in the next chapter. Depending on what wants to be written.

**Dark Serpent Cat:**

I really like your suggestions for possible one-sided romantic interests for Raevyn. Especially Ron. That'd be fun.

As for slut Harry that's not going to happen in this story, though I do enjoy a good dose of smut myself. Sorry. (Raevyn will be frisky with the twins, if that's any consolation.)

And I read a few of your stories and I really enjoyed them. Especially 'a succubus in love' and 'the wizard half-blood'. Keep up the awesome work.

**Aliengirlguy:**

After reading your review I was soooo tempted to use Nagini. Unfortunately I didn't feel she would fit right at the moment.

**Sneak preview**

A little bit of payback is planned. Death-eater style. And the wizarding world learns of the disappearance of their savior.


	9. Pin the tail

Little, tiny bit of gore towards the end.

Thank you for the reviews/favorites/story alerts!

* * *

><p>"<em>Well."<em> Leila growled lowly. "_I do hope you are all pleased with yourselves, treating a youngling so atrociously."_

"What do you mean?" Lucius hissed. "We did nothing to the boy."

"No Lucius." Severus sighed as he sank into his chair pulling Draco onto his lap when he sidled up to him in agitation. "She's right. I know I failed to mask my own shock at Raevyn's unexpected gift. It was… unnerving to hear those sibilant tones once more. And you must remember what the child has faced. He is most likely terrified of losing what bonds he has created with us and our lack of personal control has now probably exacerbated the matter."

"Indeed." Nikodemus said with a disturbingly pleasant smile. "Raevyn surely noticed the looks of, dare I say disgust and fear, on all of your faces while he was conversing with Eirene's snake. It is pitiable, that such great wizards would cower at mere words. And from a small boy at that."

"You have no idea! None at all of what the Dark Lord was..." the elder Malfoy said shakily.

"Oh believe me Lucius I do." Nikodemus said glaring coldly before turning to his feline friend. "Leila please go after him. It's not safe to leave him alone so distraught. Linny go with her and come fetch me once she's found him. Aunt…"

"Hmm?" she broke the gaze that had been trailing after the retreating form of her nephew.

"I apologize. I had no idea my little one had such a gift or I would have been more…selective about those who discovered it and when."

"No. it's probably a good time for this to happen. It would have occurred sooner or later. Have you any idea though, where such a gift could have come from?"

"I think I have a few theories." And Nikodemus sat a bit heavily and accepted the cup of tea Timmons had brought. "Though only one has any real evidence behind it. Ask any questions you may have now. Once Leila finds Raevyn I will be leaving to help calm him down."

"Is Raevyn going to be okay?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"It depends Draco, are you still willing to be his friend and protector after what occurred?"

"Of course!" Draco said indignantly.

"Well then I'm sure he'll be fine."

"So what are your theories Nikodemus." Lucius asked. Seeming to have calmed himself and now looking as regretful as the Malfoy patriarch could.

"You all know that Charlus Potter married Dorea Black. The Blacks have had metamorphmagi blood for generations. Raevyn has the strain, though it isn't very strong. This enabled Raevyn to accept the changes from the experiment far easier than would be normally possible. He certainly recovered more quickly than I expected. I believe, and this is certainly more of a wild guess than anything, that when the Dark Lord was defeated little Harry's metamorphmagi genes came into contact with a bit of his DNA. Passing along a few of his traits, like parseltongue. It's also possible that the Potter's, or even Lily if she wasn't truly a muggleborn, had the ability of parseltongue in a dormant state and contact with the Dark Lord awakened it."

"Viable theories. But which one contains the truth? I wouldn't doubt that Lily wasn't a muggleborn. She was exceedingly gifted. And it's not a stretch to imagine she was in no way related to that horse-faced detestable muggle." Severus commented.

"Only time and further study will tell. And, unfortunately, they must have been related in some way, or the blood wards would not have held."

"Quite."

Naricissa had been looking distracted during the explanation and once the conversation quieted she spoke up.

"It's because of those…muggles that Raevyn reacted so poorly to our shock isn't it?"

Nikodemus nodded.

"Isn't there anything we can do? Not only have they harmed a wizarding child but they have caused lasting emotional trauma. They deserve some form of retribution."

"I agree. However I fear if anything came to light that Dumbledore would actively seek to hide the truth seeing as he was placed there by the man himself. And we all know how influential that old coot really is. Even if he feigns the role of simply a well-meaning headmaster. And drawing any attention to Harry Potter would also alert the public of his disappearance. Making things more dangerous for Raevyn than need be."

"But Nikky." Eirene said gazing at Lucius while she spoke. "Imagine what would happen if death-eaters learned of their location. Even if they didn't know of the boy's treatment, even if they knew he wasn't there. They would kill them for the simple fact that they had once housed the one who destroyed their Master."

Nik's eyes widened and he smirked. "Indeed. And such an attack would be more than possible now that the blood wards have been severely weakened by the absence of Harry Potter. Especially if you factor in his blood adoption. Oh and not to mention the resulting investigation would more than likely reveal how weakened the wards were before Harry's absence and the cause behind it. There would be no hiding the facts then."

Severus then piped up. "And Harry Potter could have been lost in the attacks. With no evidence it will just be assumed that he has been kidnapped and summarily dealt with at the hands of the insane remnants of the Dark Lord's reign."

"Yes. If only they were aware."

Lucius let out a rather feral looking grin. "And where did you say you picked little Raevyn up from?"

"Surrey. Number four Privet Drive to be exact."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Raevyn huddled further against the rock wall he was pressed against. He had changed back once he'd reached his hiding spot, knowing Leila always found him easier when he was in his shadow panther form. When he had fled, he had gone to the one hiding spot he had never shared. A small rocky outcropping on the eastern edge of the island.<p>

He wasn't ready to face his mum or Nikodemus. A part of him realized that he might have over reacted but the rest…the rest could only picture the looks of revulsion that he had been so used to at the Dursley's.

And while it had hurt when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia regarded him as something not fit to even step on, Raevyn had known he didn't belong there. That the Dursley's did not, and would never love him.

But when the Malfoy's, Severus and even Draco had looked at him like that it felt as if his heart broke into a million pieces.

He had come to love them, the first people who had ever acted like they cared for him.

And he was afraid, so very afraid that he was going to lose them.

And as he broke down into shuddering sobs once more, curled into a ball with his shadowy tail wrapped closely around him, he missed the faint pop as Linny went to fetch Nikodemus.

* * *

><p>Nikodemus huffed irritably as he nearly stumbled once again over the rocky terrain, eye twitching minutely every time Linny wrung her hands at his slow going. Leila of course was already at their destination, having travelled swiftly through the shadows once they knew where their little one had disappeared too.<p>

He had been in such high spirits what with the party and how well Raevyn was adapting. It was truly fascinating to see the reticent boy break out of his shell bit by bit. And while he knew there was still quite a bit farther to go until his little one felt emotionally and physically secure his progress had exceeded his expectations. The boy was a genuinely loving and forgiving person.

It was a pity he had been wasted so long on those muggles. And it was more than a pity that their progress was now damaged because of what should have been cause for praise. Such a gift as parseltongue could only benefit his little one. As long as they took precautions with who learned about this talent. As today's unfortunate events showed.

Really, was it too much to ask that three fully grown Slytherin's contain themselves? Granted it was a shocking ability to discover considering the talent had all but died out. Not to mention the Dark Lord had a habit of using his gift to instill fear and pain.

There was nothing quite like parseltongue spells for inducing all-consuming agony.

But that was beside the point. What was done was done. It would fall on their heads if their relationships with his little Raevyn were now damaged. If they wanted to fix it they would have to put forth the effort. And while he knew that they were now repentant and had held no true desire to harm, Nik would not seek to help them back into the boy's good graces. He had much more important things to worry about and it would be a good reminder about the importance of control for his dear cousin, her husband and Severus.

Nikodemus sighed and paused as Raevyn's hiding spot came into sight. Even more jagged rocks. Oh joy. He would really have to speak about the safety of his little one playing around in such an area. He also knew he had to put aside his frustration before dealing with Raevyn. And while blasting the path before him clear with a few well placed spells might make him feel better he really ought to have better reign over his emotions. His little one always did manage to pull more out of him than he had thought was possible, and with little to no effort most times.

* * *

><p>Raevyn resisted his mother at first, struggling away from her attempts to sooth and comfort. But it was getting late and it was starting to get chilly and soon he found himself clutching her tightly and messing up her lovely soft fur with his tears.<p>

"_Come now youngling. It's alright. You merely shocked them is all. And Nikodemus already gave them a severe scolding for their behavior and they are very sorry to have upset you."_

"They…they didn't look just shocked." He mumbled into her side, remembering clearly their expressions. "Lucius, aunt Cissa and even uncle Sev looked scared."

"_I imagine they were. Lord Voldemort could speak to snakes and all three had close dealings with him. It probably brought back old memories like what happens to you sometimes. Remember when you played hide and seek with Draco? And how he pushed you in the broom closet so Linny wouldn't find you both?"_

"Yeah. It was scary. I thought I was back at the Dursley's in my cupboard."

"_Did Draco mean to hurt you?"_

"No! He was trying to help me and he felt really bad afterwards."

"_It is the same thing with your new gift. You didn't mean to scare them, and they weren't scared of you. Just the memories."_

Raevyn bit down on his lip doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"_Of course youngling. After all, I am your mother and I always know best." _And Leila stuck her nose in the air and sniffed delicately, causing Raevyn to let out a watery chuckle.

After a few moments enjoying each other's warm embrace two sets of ears twitched as they heard the quiet mumbling of Nikodemus.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone still here?" Raevyn asked Nikodemus after his father had apparated them back home.<p>

"I believe so. They were quite worried after you ran off." And Nikodemus ran his fingers through shadowy black hair as Raevyn clung to his neck a bit tighter as his father carried him down the hall.

"I'm sorry father." Raevyn said quietly. "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"I know Raevyn. And it isn't you who should be apologizing. You are young and circumstances have given you many more difficulties to work through. Hopefully with time we can help you work past them and you will have no more reason to fear for your place here."

Raevyn nodded, not quite understanding but a warm feeling filled his chest. "I understand why they got upset. Mum told me."

Nikodemus frowned minutely. "And what exactly did she say?"

"That me talking to the snake brought back bad memories about the Dark Lord." And after hesitating for a moment Raevyn asked. "Is it a…bad thing to talk to snakes?"

"Some would say so." Nikodemus said honestly. "Speaking parseltongue, the language of snakes, enables you to use parselmagic. By nature it is a dangerous and deadly magic. But it also lends great powers of concealment. It can be cast quickly and often times there is little one can do to defend against it. Also many prominent dark witches and wizards in the past have been parseltongues. Including Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. The talent is very rare nowadays. I do not know of another who can speak it."

"So I shouldn't use it?" Raevyn said after he took this all in.

Nikodemus then stopped and sat Raevyn down on top of a side table in the hallway and grasped his chin firmly. "Never forget little one, that magic is magic. There is no good or bad to magic itself, merely the intent behind it. Most of wizardkind believe it is an evil talent, good only for dark lords and their ilk. But that is not so. Parselmagic is first and foremost the magic of snakes and grew and developed so they could survive. So they could eat, stay hidden, and protect their lives and the lives of their young. Tell me child, are those evil desires?"

"No."

"Correct. You have been given a gift Raevyn. One you would be most remiss to waste. And I have every intention of helping you learn to exploit it. Do not be afraid of it. Do not be ashamed of it. The only thing we must be careful of is who we let know about it. People are judgmental. And often strike out in fear to those things they feel threatened by."

Raevyn frowned but nodded. "Okay. Should I not do it in front of Uncle Sev, Aunt Cissa, Draco and Lucius? And what about Aunt Eirene?"

Nikodemus then smiled a bit evilly. "I do not think there would be any problem at all. My aunt will be delighted to have a parseltongue in the family and I'm sure Draco will find it absolutely fascinating. As for the rest of the adults, now that their initial shock had worn off I'm sure they will view it as a marvelous talent for you to have. And if they continue to act as ignorantly as they did earlier well, it might be fun to see them squirm a little."

Raevyn frowned for a moment before giggling. "I don't think that's an entirely 'good' way to use my parseltongue. I should tell Linny you're being naughty again."

"Nonsense!" Nikodemus said with wide eyes. 'I can't think of a better purpose. And you wouldn't really tell Linny would you? Last time she wouldn't let me have any dessert!"

* * *

><p>Eirene leaned back in her sinfully squishy but horridly patterned chair that Timmons had fetched from her suite of rooms here at the chateaux, ignoring the horrified looks the adorable little Malfoy was shooting the piece of furniture. It had belonged to her dear grandfather who had had an eccentric taste that would match even Albus Dumbledore's. But it was her favorite. Despite the lurid green and blue checkers. Her grandfather had shared stories that filled her young, foolish head with wonders as she perched on his lap in that chair. And had whispered comforting words and a shoulder to cry on during the holidays after some her more trying times at Hogwarts. After the man had passed she had still found comfort in the old thing and she dreadfully missed it on her long and frequent absences from home. It was a pleasure to feel it at her back again.<p>

Merlin was she tired. And from the irritated hisses from the bright green coils in her lap, it appeared her familiar Rasui was as well. Though she suspected he was also a bit put out by the lack of attention he was receiving from her nephew. It wasn't often Rasui could find anyone intelligent to share conversations aloud with. Rarely did they run into another snake who was a familiar and the wild ones minds were often more occupied with thoughts of breeding and food than any intellectual pursuits. Luckily for her snaky friend Nikodemus had claimed Raevyn to be quite intelligent. And if said child gained any of her nephews more…entertaining personality quirks from the blood adoption Rasui wouldn't lack for entertainment for a long while.

"_If I bite them do you think they will go away? I want to speak with the hatchling!" _Rasui's mindvioce whispered.

"_Leave them alone love Mr. Cranky. I'm sure they'll cease their fretting shortly and you will have plenty of time in the near future to pester the young speaker. I'm thinking of having the child help organize my notes and new acquisitions. Nik would be no help at all and the house elves already have their plates full. Plenty of time for you to converse with him then." _She replied, eyeing the group before her with a smile in her lips and running a calming finger along the emerald tree boa's scales. Raevyn was currently being fussed over by Narcissa and the Shadow Panther mother both, while the three adult men looked on with amusement.

She was immensely pleased with Nikodemus. After she had received his letter she was not ashamed to say she had been worried about how her nephew would take to fatherhood. And she had been worried that the strangeness of the situation would only make things worse for the boy Nik had taken and changed so drastically. Especially given the child's past.

But it seemed that whatever the unorthodox parents had done to calm the boy had worked. While Raevyn still seemed a bit hesitant and had a somewhat brighter shine to his eyes, the fear was gone. Replaced with a mildly indignant look as Leila tongue washed behind his ears and Narcissa put his robes back in order with nimble fingers.

"We are all very sorry for upsetting you Raevyn." Narcissa said rather quietly but firmly with the last gentle rearrangement of the boy's robes. "All of us," and then she looked up a Lucius and Severus with a glare that filled Eirene with pride. "Especially on your birthday."

The two wizards shifted uncomfortably, neither used to apologizing. And after a few brief moments Severus let a hand slip to the boy's shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Little Raevyn bit his bottom lip rather cutely before turning around and hugging the man about the knees. Eirene almost giggled despite her best efforts at the expression on the normally dour potion master's face.

"Despite our earlier…reactions Raevyn, be assured that all of us consider it a great gift for you to possess." Lucius Malfoy stated looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"It's okay." Raevyn said quietly. "I'm sorry too."

Nikodemus then drew everyone's attention by clapping his hands together.

"Well now that that is out of the way why don't we spend the rest of our evening indulging in the pleasantries that brought us here in the first place. After all I'm sure our guests must be leaving soon and we must end the day with something fun. Raevyn, Draco do either of you have any games you wish to play?"

Raevyn scrunched up his face thoughtfully and shared a glance with Draco whose attention had finally been torn from the hideous monstrosity Eirene Velius was currently reclining in. "Um, do you like pin the tail on the donkey? I remember my cousin playing it once at one of his parties and it looked like fun."

"Is that anything like pin the tail on the dragon? Because I love that game! At my last birthday we had a charmed dragon that blew out purple fire every time it was pinned! It was brilliant!" Draco said excitedly.

"That sounds great! My relatives just used a poster with a donkey but your way sounds much better. Would that be an okay game father? And would you play with us?"

Nik's eyes twinkled and he shared a glance with his aunt catching her amused gaze. "Of course! I'm sure Lucius here can transfigure up something for us to use for the dragon and tail. Right Lucius? I seem to remember you were particularly gifted in the art."

"Of course!"Lucius said with smirk. Twirling his cane he asked. "Where would you like it set up?"

"Wonderful! I think getting rid of the table and setting the game up in the middle of the room would be best. Linny? Remove the table temporarily please and send Raevyn's new things to his room. And Lucius, be sure to conjure up enough blindfolds for all of us adults as well. That is if you're all going to play. You are aren't you?" and Nik smiled serenely at his guests. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the children now." And Nik's hand fell to the back of the dark haired boy who was standing next to Draco, both staring at Lucius with pleading eyes.

Lucius faltered and his wife giggled at him. "Of course not." He mumbled giving a long suffering sigh. And then he grinned. "But only if Severus goes first."

The Potions Master scowled and Eirene cackled from her ugly chair of delightful squishiness.

* * *

><p>August 3rd, 1989 4 am<p>

All was quiet in number four Privet Drive, if you discount the shuffling and faint grunting of the overweight nine year old boy making his way to the kitchens for his usual midnight snack. His mummy had prepared him some chocolate pudding and its call was more than enough to tempt him out of his warm bed.

As he opened the fridge and wrapped his chubby little fingers around the large glass bowl of chocolaty goodness he paused, turned his head and squinted his beady little eyes in the dim light. He thought he had heard something.

After a moment he snorted, turned his attention back to the bowl and removed its cover. Not deeming a spoon worth the hassle of waiting he dipped his digits and soon his slurping covered any and all noises that might have provided warning to the boy.

"_Incarcerous_" Came a cold whisper and soon the glass bowl fell to the floor and shattered.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Dudley wailed.

"Oh do shut up!" Said an exasperated feminine voice. "_Silencio. _If I want to hear a pig squeal I'd go to a slaughterhouse." And Dudley quaked in fear as he noticed the three cloaked figures in his kitchen.

"Indeed." The same quiet voice who whispered the first spell drawled. The speaker then addressed a large burly looking figure "Run upstairs and fetch the parents." Before turning to the smaller figure on his right. "How much time did you say we had?"

"The temporary hold I placed on the wards alarms will only last about fifteen minutes or so. That is if I managed to find them all." The feminine voice said. She then added morosely. "Not nearly enough time to give these filthy muggles all they deserve if all you've told me is true."

"Hmm." Was the reply. Both cloaked figures then chuckled when they heard the screams.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! UNHAND US THIS INSTANT! YOU WON'T…"

It was only a few moments before the burly one returned and levitated the still and bound forms of Vernon and Petunia Dursley until they were sitting on the living room floor.

"Did you silence them?" the tall one asked and his burly companion merely grunted in reply. "That is unfortunate. I'm sure their screams would have been quite pleasing. However we are on a time limit so…" and he pointed his wand at Vernon Dursley's stomach.

"It looks as if you could stand to lose a few pounds. _Defodio" _and Vernon's face contorted in pain and silent screams as a hole as large as a basketball tore through his abdomen. Spattering blood and chucks across the carpet all the way to the far wall.

"_Ooh_ how lovely!" the cloaked woman crooned. "A much more tasteful colorscheme for a living area if you ask me."

"Thank you my dear."

Ten minutes later the trio exited the house. After a brief pause wherein the large one cast _Morsmordre_ over the home they each disappeared with a pop. Right on time to avoid the arrival of one Albus Dumbledore and a group of aurors headed by Amelia Bones.

* * *

><p>"It really is too bad we had to leave the little pig alive." Alecto Carrow, a small dirty blonde haired, plump witch said.<p>

Lucius sighed "I know Alecto but it was necessary. We needed the ministry to have his altered memories. Dumbledore must think for certain we have Potter is either dead or in our possession. At least you were able to play around with that horse-faced muggle."

Alecto sighed dreamily. "That I did." She then turned rather guiltily toward Thorfinn Rowle. "Sorry for taking most of the fun with that one Finn."

"It is fine." The tall muscled wizard replied. "Watching your handiwork was more than a pleasure."

"Thank you!" Alecto exclaimed and beamed at him.

Thorfinn smiled in return before glancing at Lucuis. "You have not yet told us what has become of the Potter boy. While I'm sure our Lord would be most please with our avenging acts towards those muggles I am not certain he would take kindly to us harboring the boy."

"I assure you our Lord will be most pleased with the child's placement."

Both Thorfinn and Alecto frowned before nodding. "We will trust your judgment." Alecto said. "Now, I think tonight's activities deserve a bit of a reward. I'm sure you have something special in that wine cellar of yours Lucius."

"Of course. Would a bottle of Ogden's 1805 suffice?"

**TETETETETETE**

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

Voting is closed for Raevyn's house. It was close but out little Raevyn will be a RavenClaw.

**Possible Spoilers**

**Aliengirlguy-** I like the idea of a Sev/Nik. It's definitely a consideration.

**Dark Serpent Cat-** I haven't honestly thought about what specific kinks I'll have Raevyn and the twins indulging in. That's quite a ways away at this point. But I've always been fond of a bit of bondage myself…

Anyways could you send me a link to that fic Whore? I couldn't find it and I'd like to read it.

And Raevyn will definitely be spending plenty of time in the Forbidden Forest so he'll be getting to know a lot of its inhabitants.

As for relationships before the twins. I don't think so. It might come up, maybe a few one sided things but Raevyn and the twins figure out they like each other fairly early.

**HumorIsReasonGoneInsane-** Hi Kinz! Thanks for the wonderful review and no, I haven't seen either of the Deathly Hallows. I already cried my eyes out reading the book I figured I didn't need to make a scene at the theater.

Pretty Kitty was the same for me! It got me hooked on both the pairing and kitty Harry. It's an awesome fic.

And I'm not offended by your review at all! I love it when I get suggestions from my readers. Sadly, Raevyn is going to be in Ravenclaw but I do like the idea of Slytherin twins. I'll have to think on it.

As for the humor I'll be trying. I've never written anything particularly humorous before but I think I'll do the twins justice. They are going to be a bit different from canon though. (The picture of Raevyn's temper falling on the heads of everyone's favorite pranksters is delightful!)

I hope to hear more of your opinions!

**YoungDarkPegasus-** Nikodemus is Greek and it means 'people's victory'

**ZoeyExtreme**- Raevyn is pronounced just like raven. I just like names with a 'y' somewhere in the middle. They look better to me.

**Sneak Peak- **We see a little bit of everybody, including the twins.


	10. 10 Snippets

**Chapter 10 Snippets**

* * *

><p>"Xeno love your finally home! Those rascally twins and your mischievous daughter are waiting in the printing room. I told them it was going to be a while but they insisted they wait. George said he'd use the time to study the books I've lent him while Fred is plotting with Luna. Sweet little dears." the petit blonde woman said fondly before she faltered taking in her husband's appearance. Silver eyes growing worried. "What happened? Did something go wrong with your story? I thought Kassia said it was a scoop you wouldn't want to miss?"<p>

Xenophilius Lovegood smiled a bit sadly. "Death Eater's attacked Harry Potter's home last night. They haven't been able to find him. Bad news all around. Seems like it wasn't a very loving home for Mr. Potter."

"Oh my."

"Yes. We'll talk more about it later. I need to clean the story up a bit and then get it out. Betrys is doing the article for the Prophet, thank Merlin, so it will most likely not be complete and utter rubbish but I'd like to make sure facts we have get released to the public without bias. Not to mention I know our readers have been dying to here more news about the resurgence of the Fuzzling Nitwicks in Australia and I don't want to disappoint them. Though I have a feeling all our research on the matter is for naught. Such bad news will take away any and all enjoyment to be had in the rest of the paper."

Seren Lovegood nodded before casting glance down the hallway at the sound of a yelp. "Not to mention it would be a good idea to put those Weasley twins to work before they cause too much mischief. Not that it's entirely their fault. Little Luna seems to enjoy egging them on."

Xenophilius chuckled. "Indubitably. They are good help though, despite their little antics. I am truly grateful I agreed to let them help me in the printing room and distribute papers in the neighborhood. They sell more editions of the Quibbler than the owls ever did. Cute little buggers that they are. Hard workers too. And they make Luna happy."

Seren brightened. "I agree. They're quick as snidget. Both of them seem to really enjoy my teaching, even if it's mainly bookwork. If they aren't at the top of their classes in potions and charms at Hogwarts I'll eat my left shoe!"

Xeno chuckled again before pecking his wife on the cheek and heading to his office. His lovely little star always did make things brighter, even in the face of such bad news.

* * *

><p>At about 7 am Xenophilius found the boys still waiting in the printing room. Seren had apparently commandeered their daughter to help with breakfast, leaving both Fred and George with their little freckled noses stuck in a book.<p>

"Anything interesting boys?" he asked, moving to the large contraption in the middle of the room that spat out new copies of the Quibbler with a few nifty charms.

"Morning Mr. Lovegood! And nothing too interesting..."

"Just a few charms that might help us fix…"

"Our mother's cookbook."

Xeno raised a pale brow at the red-headed boys lounging in the overstuffed purple couch against the wall. The twins always seemed eager to share their little plots with him. And damn him if he didn't enjoy it. Seren often got on him for egging them on but he just couldn't help it. There was never any malice in their little pranks and both boys seemed eager to bring about laughter and cheer. Even though they went about it in rather mischievous and often hilarious ways. Like the time they swapped their great-aunt knickers for muggle lingerie. Xeno had a feeling Bill might have had a hand in that one too. "And just why does it need fixing?"

Fred, he could tell because he was wearing a sweater with a large 'G' emblazoned on the front, sat up scowling a bit as he helped pull George to his feet.

"Mums on a bit of a health stint."

"Nothing but broccoli and cabbage!"

"Brussels and carrots!"

"No more pies or tarts!"

"We'll starve to death at this rate!"

"So we talked to Bill,"

"And he said he'd help us with all the wandwaving."

"If we just figure out how to make it work."

"Well that was nice of him. A man must always defend his sustenance. What have you boys figured out?" Xenophilius said as he started up the press, sparkling pink smoke puffing out the top. The twins then set up the bins in the proper place to catch the papers as they fell.

"Well," George began. "We found a neat little charm"

"That scrambles words on parchment. So we're thinking"

"What if we could change it so,"

"The ingredients in mum's recipes,"

"Change to things we like when she's not looking?"

"A wonderful idea, but you do know the end results might turn out unpleasant. Imagine broccoli in chocolate sauce." And all three shuddered. "Not to mention Molly would definitely notice something amiss. If only by smell alone."

The boys sighed and one mumbled, Xeno couldn't tell which as his back was turned, "That's true."

"Well don't be discouraged, I'm sure you'll think of something. Now we're running late. The batch for the neighborhood is already done. Run along and deliver them. I'll take care of the rest here. And don't forget to come back for breakfast. I'm sure I remember Seren muttering something about blueberry pancakes. I'm sure there will be plenty left when you return."

Two sets of blue eyes brightened. "Yes sir!" they said cheerfully before taking their delivery bags and heading out the door at a run.

* * *

><p>"We have to do something Forge. I don't know how much longer I can stand to eat this," Fred whispered amid the hustle and bustle of the Weasley kitchen, lifting a spoonful of unsweetened oatmeal before letting it plop back into the bowl. "For breakfast." Their mother had refused to allow them to go back to the Lovegood's to eat after their route, exclaiming they would eat breakfast together as a family.<p>

"I know Gred. We'll figure something out. If nothing else we could always stash a dungbomb in the pantry again. Maybe mum would get the idea then."

"She was pretty mad last time we did that. I don't want to get grounded from Zonko's again. She even held onto the money we earned for our route so we couldn't sneak anything."

"Yeah. At least that gave us our idea to set up our joke fund for Hogwarts. We'll have plenty of money stashed away to buy pranks and other things before we go." And George paused and sulked for a moment before perking back up. "Maybe we could also have Bill charm the book so she only smells what she thinks she's cooking. She doesn't really pay attention to the ingredients she using anyway. Just waves her wand and everything flies about. So she wouldn't be able to tell if she was using anything different."

"That's a brilliant idea! You think Bill would know how to do that? Or do we have to look through Mrs. Lovegood's books again?"

"I kind of want to do this on our own. And I think Bill wants us to as well." And Fred nodded in agreement.

"Now what mischief are you boys planning?" their father said sitting down at the table, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Nothing father."

"Dearest father

"Most wonderful, supreme"

"Grandiose father!"

And Arthur Weasley smiled around his coffee cup as his wife gave his boys the 'Look' before exclaiming "silly boys" affectionately and going back to her oatmeal and raisins.

"Paper sure is late today isn't it?" Arthur commented.

"Mr. Lovegood had do deal with a really big story this morning." Fred began.

"We didn't even start printing papers till about Seven."

"That's probably why the Prophet is late too."

"Did he say what the fuss was about?" Molly asked and she frowned a bit when the twins said no.

"And you didn't thin to check the paper itself when you were delivering them?" She huffed irritably.

"Well we were a little..."

"Distracted." and the two boys shared a look as they remembered the plotting that took place during their route.

"Well we won't have to wait long to find out." Arthur said standing to go to the window and stopping Molly from interrogating the boys farther. He so loved their pranks and lightheartedness. It just wouldn't do for his lovely wife to spoil whatever the boys were concocting in advance. She could always sniff them out given enough time. "Here comes the news owl now."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter's Home Attacked!<strong>

**Boy-Who-Lived Missing!**

**Family Murdered!**

By Betrys Emlynne

Early this morning in the quiet muggle neighborhood of Surrey, Number Four privet Drive, the wards around the home of Harry Potter fell and the dark mark was cast overhead.

According to early reports Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter's muggle Uncle, Aunt and nine year old cousin respectively, were forcefully bound and both adults were summarily tortured and killed. Dudley Dursley was left relatively unharmed, merely silenced and jinxed with a pig's tail.

Harry Potter was not found on scene and kidnapping has been mentioned. The Auror's in charge of the investigation are refraining from any firm allegations until Mr. Dudley Dursley's memories have been examined.

Given young Harry Potter's importance to the wizarding world one has to ask: Why was such an attack allowed to occur? Why wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived better protected?

According to ministry records Albus Dumbledore was in charge of Harry Potter's placement. No record of his address was to be found and there is currently no magical guardian appointed for the young savior. Attempts to access the wills of James and Lily Potter were unsuccessful as for some reason both wills were sealed by the Wizengamot a mere three days after their deaths. It is logical to conclude this might have been to protect Harry Potter and his privacy but due to Albus Dumbledore's refusal to comment the true reason is unknown.

As such we have only the facts revealed by this morning's investigation. Examinations by Unspeakables at number four revealed two sets of powerful wards, one cast by Albus Dumbledore and a blood ward that has tentatively been said to have been tied to Mrs. Petunia Dursley. If this is truly the case, how did the wards fall? According to our very own warding specialist Mr. Lukas Pharamond the blood ward in particular wouldn't have fallen, unless it was already weakened.

'Blood wards are a powerful protection, unbreakable. Without knowing the specifics of the wards in question I cannot say for sure, but there are only two ways a blood ward can fall. 1. If the person it is tied to dies or 2. If the ward was severely weakened. Since Mrs. Dursley's time of death is set _after_ the wards had fallen it is safe to assume the blood ward was already weak enough to be broken by a skilled wards master. A wards master with enough skill or additional outside strength to pull down the other ward while simultaneously stopping any alarms for a time. '

How is a blood ward weakened? Mr. Pharamond had this to say.

'A blood ward can only be weakened if the ties, both physical and emotional between the ground (Mrs. Petunia Dursley) and the one meant to be protected (Harry Potter) are weak themselves."

According to reports Mrs. Petunia Dursley is Harry Potter's maternal aunt, a relation Mr. Pharamond assured us is close enough to insure a very strong ward. That brings to question the emotional ties between nephew and aunt.

This, along with some disturbing reports from those investigating the premises, hinting at neglect and abuse lead this reporter to some disturbing conclusions.

Was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived unsafe in his home even before this morning's horrific attack?

To see more details on this morning's events see pg.2

To see more information on blood wards see pg.3

To see more information on Harry Potter's placement with the Dursley's see pg.6

To see more speculation on the whereabouts of Harry Potter see pg. 7

* * *

><p>"Oh Albus this is terrible!" Minerva McGonagall whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. "What are we going to do? We have to find little Harry as soon as possible. Who knows what those beastly death eaters are doing to him!"<p>

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and champion of all that is good and light heaved a pained sigh and leaned heavily on his desk. Fawkes crooning notes of comfort from his perch. "Minerva, I'm afraid we must be prepared for the worst."

"The worst Albus! Surely you don't mean that! Surely there is something we can do? Anything?"

"I'm afraid not my dear. Can you imagine any Death eater allowing Harry Potter to live for long once they've trained their wands upon him? Unless we get any leads there is nothing for us to do. I made a dreadful mistake all though years ago. Thinking the blood wards more than enough to protect young Harry I neglected to place any tracers upon the boy and all my scrying attempts have been for naught. Everything seems to be blocked by an impenetrable shadow."

"Oh Albus." And Minerva closed her eyes tightly in anguish before taking a steadying breath and rounding on the Headmaster in fury. "And what of those blood wards Albus! They should _not _have fallen! What if the Prophet was right? What if that poor wee little babe was abused by those muggles? I told you. I told you he should not be placed there. And look at what has come of it!"

The aged wizard bowed his head. He had known that it might not be an exactly pleasant environment for young Harry but he would never have imagined Petunia Dursley turning her back enough on her own nephew for the blood wards to be impacted. Harry had _needed_ the protection of his mother's sacrifice. Not to mention he had needed the chance to grow without the wizarding world's adulations heaped upon his young shoulders. And from the way evidence was pointing, the pettiness of a foolish muggle was to blame for everything falling to hell in a hand basket. If only he had thought to check on the boy. But alas, what was done was done. All he could do was make sure he did not repeat the same mistakes again.

"Even I am not exempt from mistakes Minerva. Call together the Order. Let us see if we can't find Harry. In the meantime I'm afraid I must be off. I need to pay Augusta Longbottom a visit."

* * *

><p>Raevyn poked his head around the corner warily, ears twitching to catch the slightest noise. Felix was currently perched on his head, taking a rare break from his daily sleepy time. The pair were in the west wing, not far from Raevyn's rooms. Linny had told him Aunt Eirene wanted his help this morning sorting through the things she'd brought back from her travels and said to meet her in her study. It was now three days after his birthday and Raevyn hadn't really gotten a chance to meet the witch yet. His father had told him it was common occurrence for her to rest in her rooms for several days when she returned home from her travels. Raevyn had however, shared a few words with her familiar.<p>

After playing referee for a bit between Felix and the large green snake he found Rasui very fun to talk to. Not only was the reptile able to share with him even more interesting hidden spots around the chateau but he also had lots of fun stories about his travels with Eirene. According to Rasui she was completely dedicated to her work and that while she wasn't the most powerful witch, botching charms and spells left and right, she was very smart and was one of the top Historians of magical culture.

But no matter how many praises the snake had sung it didn't make Raevyn any less wary of going anywhere near the room such loud bangs and noises were coming from last night, even if they had quieted down.

After a brief staring match with the door before huffing at himself in agitation for being so skittish, Raevyn made his way to the door leading to his Aunt Eirene's study and, rather timidly, knocked.

'_Crash!'_

Raevyn jumped away from the door, eyes widening at the flustered voice he heard from the other side. "Oh blast it all! Honestly I thought I had a bright bunch but didn't they know you can't transport over a hundred rolls of records without sealing them?" There was some shuffling and a few muttered curses before the door opened and Eirene's face smiled down at him as she brushes a few curls of loose black hair away from her face.

"Good morning Raevyn! Come in come in. Sorry about the mess. I made the mistake of having my assistants pack and it seems they made a bit of a mess with it. That's the problem with catchall bags. If you don't organize it just right everything gets all jumbled."

Raevyn nodded wondering what on earth a catchall bag was and gazed around the cluttered room in bewilderment. Piles of parchment and boxes and books were stacked taller than even Eirene herself! After giving him a moment to grab a tighter hold on Felix so the menace wouldn't cause an avalanche with his curious exuberance Eirene led him through a clear path (that he would not have found without her assistance) to another door which led to a room filled with crates and what looked like large filing cabinets adorning every inch of wall space. There were two leather chairs and a desk stacked high with papers, books and knick-knacks situated in the very center and after they each took their seats Eirene began.

"Now Raevyn, I have over two dozen crates from Peru that need to be unpacked and organized as soon as possible. Some pieces are rather delicate and must be stored in the proper environment. You see the files along the walls? Each drawer lead to a magically expanded space that is safe to store and examine my finds in. Merely open the drawer and it will resize to allow you entrance. Every object will be separated according to its origin, purpose and significance before being placed in its corresponding place. You are not to touch those boxes or scrolls sealed with red string. The items within are dangerous and would do an untrained young wizard such as yourself great injury and misfortune. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now the location the contents of each crate were found at should be labeled on the box. As are their purposes. You will place this first stack of crates here," and Eirene gestured at a group of five to six boxes. "In the file cabinet labeled 27. Those from the Pacarina go in the glass cases towards the back. Those from the Hueca go to the right, the scrolls need to be placed in their labeled order in the rack and the general items need to be placed on the left. And do not fret if you stumble, goodness knows I do so often enough, each piece has a temporary protection charm that will keep it from breaking."

Raevyn nodded and then asked. "What's a Packertina? And that other thing?"

Eirene smiled down at the boy. "It's called a _Pacarina _Raevynand _Huaca. _And I don't believe I'll tell you at the moment. The best things in life we learn ourselves. After you're finished unpacking you tell me what you think those places are, and what they mean. We'll indulge in milk and cookies if you reach a logical conclusion."

Raevyn nodded a bit hesitantly before turning to head off to work, pausing as a bit of newspaper caught his eye. He could just make out the headline. He bit his lip and went quickly off to work, mind buzzing and a little numb and leaving Felix to commandeer Eirene's desk for his nap.

"Now that won't do. If you're going to sleep on my desk you might as well hide those blasted forms from the ministry, not my translations." Eirene deftly picked up the sleepy critter and plopped him down on the thick stack of paper, unmindful of any damage from fur or claws.

* * *

><p>"And apparently there are spirits on the mountains called Apu and they'd protect the people that lived on or near their mountain. As long as they had the proper respect. Isn't that amazing?"<p>

Nikodemus nodded in bemusement as he watched his young son chatter excitedly as a rather large constrictor curled up in his lap. It was one of his modified anacondas, still very young, but even at this point was large enough to have crushed the child easily. Yet the thing seemed to literally purr beneath Raevyn's touch.

It had been the only survivor of that particular hatching. The influx of magical power from the Basilisk DNA was too great and only the strongest had survived. Which was probably for the best. While the large snake lacked the deadly gaze of its forebears it was still much stronger and exceedingly resistant to magic. It also had immunity to a cock's crow.

Which had been a horrid problem when said snake had suddenly become irritable, snapping its jaws at the least provocation and refusing its monthly meal. Nikodemus was truly grateful for Raevyn's newly discovered gift. Even if he had to brave the wrath of his aunt for pulling the child away from his new position as her 'assistant'.

After a brief conversation Raevyn had revealed that the scent of the cockatrice several enclosures away was making it nervous and territorial. So with a few quick spells and some sedatives Nikodemus had the murderous chicken moved to the opposite end of the compound and the snake, who Raevyn informed him was named _He who comes silently _or in human tongue SilentStalker, had finally calmed down.

"Father? Do you think I could visit Stalker again?"

"For a time. I have several people interested in purchasing him as a guard for their treasures. Though it will be a few months before he is old enough to be sold."

Raevyn nodded and continued to pet the scaly head that had wound across his shoulders and over his chest for a few minutes before saying quietly.

"I saw the paper today, in Aunt Eirene's office."

"Did you now. And what do you think of it?"

"I…I don't know." And he was silent for a few more moments before raising conflicted green eyes to Nik's own.

"Is it bad that I feel safer? Now, now even if people find out I used to be Harry Potter and take me away from you they at least can't send me back _there_."

Nikodemus moved from his spot leaning on the wall and with a flick of his wand sent Stalker back to its enclosure before sitting next to Raevyn and pulling the small child to his lap.

"No. How can it be wrong for you to feel safe? You are only a child and whatever else I may be or believe I hold firm to the truth that every child deserves to be loved. Well…at least the ones that have managed to get my Aunt to promise to take time away from her books and notes to bake her wonderful cookies."

Raevyn chuckled weakly and hugged Nikodemus around the middle. The pair sat there in silence for several long moments, listening to the various shuffles and sounds from the animal enclosures and each dwelling in their own thoughts.

"Thank you dad."

Nikodemus merely scritched one of his ears in acknowledgment before saying. "I guess I need to get you back to Eirene. If she never finishes cataloguing her notes and finds we'll never get those cookies."

Raevyn nodded and gave his father one last squeeze before hopping off Nik's lap, swishing his tail and giving a devious little grin.

"You know, Aunt Eirene never said anything about me having to share the cookies she's promised…"

And then Raevyn took off running.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Now I wasn't planning on going anymore in depth about Eirene's research at this point in time. Both Pacarina's and Huaca's are from Incan culture and with the quick read-through (from Wikipedia) I did I don't know that I can give it adequate justice. If enough people wish for me to do so I have some ideas to make it work so let me know what you want. I'm fine either way. There will be more tidbits about different magical cultures in the future though, especially as Raevyn starts maturing. I'm going to say this now, if I get something wrong, feel free to inform me. But keep in mind this is fiction story based in a fictional reality. Things here can be different and be in no way disrespectful to actual cultures and/or religions.

Also, let me know what you guys think of the twins. They will be going through some changes, they're only ten at the moment.

**Spoiler Alert **

Answer's to reviews

Dark Serpent Cat: I honestly never thought of having Raevyn be able to talk to felines. Which is sad because to makes purrfect sense for him to do so. (heehee)

Kitsune95: I have another pairing and interest for Draco. He's also going to be more of a brother figure for Raevyn. But I've been seriously thinking of some one-sided Cedric/Raevyn as some early competition for the twins. Feel free to offer more suggestions.

And I totally agree about the bondage so don't worry. It won't be happening until Raevyn is good and ready and no relationships will really start until at least Raevyn's forth year. And when I say bondage I don't mean anything that's going to cause Raevyn actual pain. Mainly just collars, leashes and stuff like that.

XxHopex: Yeah. Leila will be coming along. Someone has to keep the curious kitten out of trouble while he's at school.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented.

Sneak Preview: Time Jump! The Twins start Hogwarts and Raevyn learns a new trick.


End file.
